A lua e a flor do deserto
by Misashi Jiyuu
Summary: A vida faz escolhas que nem sempre concordamos mas, essas escolhas podem ser as melhores que poderiam ter sido feitas
1. Chapter 1

A lua e a flor do deserto

**Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a kishimoto e o resto vocês já estão carecas de tanto saber.**

**Essa é minha primeira fanfic, então peguem leve nas criticas.**

**A lua e a flor do deserto por jiuu-chan**

**Tenten – Kankurou romance c-18 contem hentai**

A lua e a flor do deserto

**1º capitulo:** Um triste botão de flor:

O dia amanhece lentamente em Konoha, as flores começam a desabrochar e o sol a iluminar as frestas das janelas das casas da vila.

Em uma casa amarela entre tantas outras. Em um quarto já invadido pela luz do sol dorme uma bela jovem de longos cabelos cor de chocolate. Revirando-se ainda na cama entreabre seus olhos revelando um olhar doce de cor chocolate sonolento travando uma luta com os lençóis esperando o despertador iniciar sua vida repleta de atividades ninja.

O despertador toca e a moça já desperta senta em sua cama, esfrega os olhos. Pisa no chão gelado e levanta caminhando na direção do banheiro.

Olhando para o espelho avalia o estado de sua pele e escova os dentes. Começa a criar coragem para um banho que com o tempo se torna uma sensação gostosa e demorada deixando a jovem atrasada para seus compromissos.

Enrolada em uma toalha vermelha a jovem volta-se para o espelho e ajeita seu cabelo em costumeiros coques e sai do banheiro dando uma boa olhada em seu quarto pensando que tirar um dia de folga seria mais que necessário para uma arrumação, porque o quarto mais parecia uma zona de guerra. Mas com certeza o dia não era aquele. Mais atrasada do que nunca a garota corre na direção do seu armário e veste sua habitual roupa de treinamento branca e púrpura.

Anda em direção a porta e pega seu enorme pergaminho, que estava encostado na cama. Sai do quarto e fecha a porta. Andando por um pequeno corredor passa na frente da porta do quarto de seus pais e os observa dormir, continua andando, tentando não fazer barulho, desce as escadas e atravessa a sala indo para a cozinha.

Olha para o relógio da parede e se assusta com as horas. Toma o café rapidamente e corre para sala. Vai à direção da porta principal da casa e a abre com toda força e dá um enorme susto em sua amiga que no mesmo momento ia tocar a campainha.

A linda moça de longos cabelos negros pele pálida e olhos perolados muito assustados estava para dizer algo muito importante para sua amiga:

– Bom dia Tenten-chan. Tenho que falar com você uma coisa muito séria.

– Oi Hinata, bom dia! Desculpe-me pelo susto, eu estou um pouco atrasada para o treino, mas entre, vamos conversar.

As duas entram na casa sentam-se no sofá da sala.

– Então Hinata o que tem a me dizer?

Hinata respira fundo duas vezes para tomar coragem. Com a cabeça baixa e a voz dois tons mais baixos do que o normal ela despeja rapidamente a noticia.

– Vou me casar com Neji.

O rosto de Tenten mostra seu estado catatônico após o recebimento daquela noticia devastadora. O garoto que ela amava secretamente estava para se casar com sua melhor amiga, que sabia o quanto Tenten gostava dele. A noticia havia sido catastrófica o chão parecia ter despencado junto com a garota. O dia parecia ter ficado nublado de um minuto para o outro.

Hinata vendo a reação da amiga tenta acordá-la de sua posição estática passando a mão em frente ao rosto dela. Tenten com um olhar vazio volta-se na direção de Hinata que continua a falar:

– Meu pai resolveu fazer um casamento arranjado para mim e meu primo. Ele sempre quis alguém como Neji para assumir o clã Hyuuga e é claro que ele nunca achou que eu fosse capaz de assumir a liderança. Mas por outro lado eu até fiquei feliz, porque casar com ele era melhor do que com um desconhecido do ramo principal da família e ele sempre foi bondoso e confesso que já tinha um tempinho que eu gostava dele.

Tenten com os olhos mais mortos do que nunca continua a fitar aquela pessoa que achava que conhecia a vida toda. Espera um momento respira e pergunta:

– Por que você veio aqui me contar tudo isso?

Hinata um pouco surpresa com a pergunta responde:

– Porque você é minha amiga e sei que você também "gostava" do Neji, por isso achei que você deveria ser a primeira a saber de tudo isso.

Tenten refletindo seriamente no que a amiga dissera, dá um leve sorriso e, mesmo estando com um sapo na garganta doida para chorar, fala:

– Que bom.

Tenten sorri falsamente e abraça Hinata deixando-a sem reação. Porém muito feliz. Uma angústia vai tomando o peito de Tenten de uma forma que fez com que ela rapidamente encerasse a conversa com a amiga, despedindo-se. Hinata despede-se da menina que a leva até o portão.

Tenten parada na frente do portão vê Hinata tomando distância, seus olhos não suportam o peso das lágrimas e a garota começa a chorar. Mais do que depressa a jovem sai dali sem rumo para um lugar distante longe da vista de pessoas curiosas.

A moça chorava copiosamente por saber que suas chances de ficar com a pessoa que amava estavam acabadas. Ela não poderia declarar-se para ele, pois estaria sendo má com uma pessoa que considerava sua amiga, mesmo achando que havia sido traída pela mesma, não era da índole dela retribuir o mal com o mal.

Pensou em Neji e em todo o tempo que o amou. Na sua infância quando o conheceu na academia. Quando teve a noticia de que seria do mesmo time, sempre se esforçou para ser a melhor a cada dia. Fizeram a prova chunnin e Tenten fora derrotada e humilhada por Temari e mesmo com o ego ferido e a alto-estima baixa não deixou de ir torcer por ele. Quando ele perdeu a luta e descobriu toda historia do seu pai, era ela quem estava ao seu lado para consolá-lo. Lembrou-se dos dias mais angustiantes até aquele momento, o dia da tentativa de resgate de Sasuke, quando ela vira seu amado entre a vida e a morte e não saiu de perto dele no hospital e dormiu vários dias na sala de espera.

Tenten se perguntava o porquê de não ter dito que o amava e lamentava por não ter dito. Sentindo um pouco de frio a moça se encolhe olha para o céu e se assusta ao perceber que já é noite e que passara o dia todo ali, que só agora se importou em saber onde estava. Ela havia ficado o dia inteiro próximo a um lago perto de uma floresta fora da vila. Então a garota toma a decisão de voltar para casa.

Espero que tenham gostado e continuem lendo.


	2. Chapter 2

A lua e a flor do deserto

**Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Kishimoto-sensei e a única coisa que me interessa nisso tudo é a Tenten. XD**

No capitulo anterior:

Tenten se perguntava o porque de não ter dito que amava Neji e se lamentava por isso. Sentindo um pouco de frio a moça se encolhe olha para o céu e se assusta ao perceber que já é noite e que passara o dia todo ali, que só agora se importara saber onde estava. Ela havia ficado o dia inteiro próximo a um lago perto de uma floresta fora da vila. A garota toma a decisão então de voltar para casa.

**2 capitulo:** Pétalas machucadas

Tenten chega em casa sobe as escadas e vai direto para seu quarto. Sua mãe bate na porta fala que varias pessoas haviam a procurado. Como desculpa a moça fala que estava treinando e não viu a hora passar e a mãe engole a desculpa facilmente deixando-a em paz.

Deitada em sua cama a garota chora copiosamente em silencio para não ser ouvida pelos pais e não deixá-los preocupados. Em sua mente a jovem sempre se preocupou em não transmitir sua tristeza a ninguém, daí pelo mesmo motivo abraçou Hinata quando esta disse a trágica noticia do casamento. Para ela era melhor que os outros achassem que estava tudo bem. Mas ela sabia que isso não era nem um pouco saudável para ela.

Olhando para o teto a garota decide se livrar de todos os objetos dados pelo rapaz, afinal esses sempre a fizeram ter falsas esperanças. Ela levanta-se da cama e junta vários objetos, fotos, bichinhos de pelúcia, cartões. Junta tudo e coloca dentro de uma caixa. Não conseguiu jogar fora, então deixa dentro do guarda roupa bem no fundo. A bagunça do quarto já não incomoda mais. Sua única vontade é esquecer aquele maldito dia. Mas mesmo de volta a sua cama, o sono demora a chegar, embalado pelas lágrimas.

O despertador toca anunciando o dia. Tenten abre os olhos mira o teto tentando por em sua cabeça que o dia anterior era somente um sonho, mas, ao olhar o quarto desarrumado, percebe que isso não era um sonho. Seus olhos voltam a se encher de lágrimas, mas o bom senso e o auto-controle da jovem vence a batalha contra o sofrimento, fazendo-a levantar e encarar o novo dia.

Hoje não há correria como no dia anterior, a hora já não é mais importante. Lentamente a garota vai para o banheiro, tomar banho e seguir a rotina diária normal de toda mulher.

Ao sair do banheiro dá uma boa olhada no quarto e começa a catar as roupas e armas espalhadas, deixa o resto da arrumação para outro dia. Sai do seu quarto e caminha pelo corredor descendo as escadas até a sala e em seguida chega à cozinha preparando o café e tomando-o lentamente. Entre um gole e outro olha para o relógio da parede vendo o tempo passar, sabendo de seu atraso para seus compromissos matinais. Levanta e sai de casa decidida a ir ao treino que tanto adiava e já estava mais que atrasada.

Andando pelas ruas a garota olha o céu pensativa tentando achar uma forma explicar sua falta no dia anterior. Rapidamente chega ao local onde o seu sensei e seus dois companheiros de time já estavam preocupados. O rapaz com o cabelo de cuia e temperamento sagaz corre na direção da garota perguntando avidamente pelo motivo de sua ausência no dia anterior. Encabulada Tenten apenas sorri e inventa a desculpa esfarrapada de que seu despertador havia quebrado. Mas a desculpa não convenceu Rock Lee, melhor amigo da moça. Ele sabia que ela acordava antes mesmo que o despertador. O garoto decidiu engolir a desculpa que só não era pior que as desculpas dadas pelo Kakashi-sensei.

O olhar da garota agora estava voltado para o outro companheiro de equipe. Um lindo rapaz de longos cabelos pretos e frios olhos cintilantes que voltavam sua atenção para uma mochila no chão perto dele. Hyuuga Neji volta seu olhar para a companheira de equipe e levemente movimenta os lábios em um sorriso forçado. E sua resposta não é nada mais que um olhar ressentido que nem é percebido pelo rapaz.

O animado e mal-vestido sensei decide iniciar o treino. Todos atendem prontamente ao chamado e iniciam o combate. Tenten treina como nunca havia treinado antes, nem os companheiros de equipe a haviam visto tão veloz e forte. Sua habilidade e jeito como lutava lembrava muito a abertura dos oito portões de chakra

Porém ela não havia aberto portão algum, somente havia fechado o portão de seus sentimentos dentro do seu coração.

O treino foi extremamente cansativo para todos, mas quando Maito Gai deu o treino por encerrado, mas a garota continuou treinando sozinha. Isso fez com que todos que já estavam ofegantes se surpreendessem com a aparência séria, forte e sem nenhuma aparência de cansaço da moça.

Lee e Gai ficaram estonteados e animadíssimos pela iniciativa da garota de continuar o treino, porém sua animação durou poucas horas, mas a aparência de Tenten era a mesma deixando-os sem alternativa de finalizar o treino e deixá-la só.

Neji havia indo embora muito tempo antes. Gai decidiu ir desafiar seu rival Kakashi, mas Lee mesmo tendo dito que ia embora decidiu ficar escondido observando sua companheira de time porque sua atitude estava deixando-o preocupado.

Durante horas Lee observou Tenten treinar sozinha. A intensidade de seu treino aumentava gradativamente. Porém em um súbito golpe desferido a uma árvore a garota subitamente cai ao chão e permanece lá. O rapaz, totalmente preocupado, corre ao encontro da jovem, a fim de socorrê-la, tomando-a em seus braços e tentando animá-la de seu súbito desmaio. A garota recupera-se e, ainda atordoada, aperta-se contra o peito do rapaz que se assusta ao perceber que ela estava chorando. O menino vendo a reação da jovem a abraça com súbita preocupação de irmão. E cautelosamente pergunta o que estava acontecendo o que ela estava sentindo, mas a única resposta que obteve foi um entrecortado suspiro baixo com um nome que ele conhecia bem: NEJI.

O suspiro fora bem compreendido fazendo o rapaz tomar a ação de carregar a jovem quase-sem-força para casa. Durante o trajeto em silêncio o rapaz enxuga as lágrimas dela. Chegando na casa o garoto a leva até seu quarto e a deixa depositada sobre a cama. Não decide ir embora, pois percebe que não há mais ninguém na residência. Vai à cozinha e vasculha a geladeira à procura de algo que possa fazer a garota recuperar as forças. Quando volta a bater na porta do quarto com uma tigela de sopa para a garota esta já está saindo do banho e volta para cama onde é incentivada a tomar a sopa energizante.

Lee senta-se próximo à beira da cama e aconselha sua amiga a se esforçar a esquecer Neji treinando e fazendo missões-solo para manter a cabeça ocupada e distante do causador de suas tristezas. O conselho é bem aceito pela garota que abraça seu amigo ternamente e avisa que tentaria a qualquer custo cumprir sua promessa. Finalmente os pais da garota chegam e Lee não sente mais a necessidade de permanecer na residência da jovem.

Tenten vai dormir pensando nos conselhos do amigo e decide realmente segui-los o mais breve possível tomando a atitude de ir falar com seu sensei logo pela manhã.

**Calma gente, não ache que essa fanfic seja só drama. Os próximos capítulos já estão a caminho. **


	3. Chapter 3

A lua e a flor do deserto

**Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Kishimoto um cara muito chegado a cavernas e cobras gigantes. Não é mesmo Sasuke? XP**

No capitulo anterior:

Tenten vai dormir pensando nos conselhos do amigo e decide realmente segui-los o mais breve possível tomando a atitude de ir falar com seu sensei logo pela manhã.

**Capitulo 3: Chagas**

Os primeiros raios entram pela janela aberta do quarto de Tenten quando o despertador tremula na cabeceira da cama vazia da moça. O quarto que normalmente é uma zona hoje esta impecável a jovem encontra-se pronta e disposta a treinar bem cedo. Nem parece o fantasma do dia anterior. Não perde tempo durante a refeição mais importante do dia e corre para o local de treino onde fazendo suas mil flexões diárias está Maito Gai, o dedicado sensei da jovem.

Lee aproxima-se da jovem incentivando-a a começar a conversa com o sensei. Tenten receosa pede ao amigo para acompanhá-la e o amigo aceita. Eles aproximam-se do sensei o cumprimentam:

- Yo sensei.

- Lee, Tenten? Já tão cedo no campo. É assim que eu gosto, vieram fazer flexões comigo?

Perguntou entusiasticamente Gai.

E Lee fala:

- Seria ótimo Gai-sensei. Mas não viemos aqui para isso. É que a Tenten e eu precisamos falar com você sobre um assunto.

- Então diga logo.

-Bem na verdade é mais um pedido do que um assunto sensei.

- Isso mesmo sensei a Tenten quer pedir um afastamento temporário do grupo.

- Ai Kami-Sama por que? Não! Não me diga que... Lee quando eu te falei sobre o fogo da juventude... Oh Kami-Sama! Eu te falei pra ter cuidado. Tenten e você? Sempre te achei tão sensata querida.

- Como é que é? O que você pensando sensei?

Gai aos prantos com lagrimas nos olhos e abraçando os dois quase que estrangulando:

-Tenten minha querida florzinha.

- Gai-sensei por Kami-Sama! A tenten não esta grávida. Por favor, me solta você está nos sufocando.

Gai solta os dois recuperando-se do susto pergunta:

- Agora não entendi nada. Se você não esta grávida então porque quer se afastar da equipe?

Tenten explica então toda a situação para Gai e este a compreende, mas fala que a decisão não depende só dele. É necessária também a aprovação da Hokage. O sensei então decide levar a garota para conversar com Tsunade. Lee pede para ir junto mais é barrado por seu sensei informando que seria melhor ele ficar para treinar e fazer companhia a seu outro companheiro de equipe quando chegasse. E Lee prontamente obedece enquanto a garota e o sensei se afastam rapidamente do local de treino.

No centro da vila Oculta da Folha Tenten e gai chegam ao escritório da Hokage. Pedem permissão para uma breve audiência e logo são chamados para entrar na sala da mal humorada senhora loira de seios fartos. Gai explica o motivo da visita enquanto a jovem permanece calada no fundo da sala. Tsunade olha para Tenten e pede para Gai sair por um minuto da sala para falar a sós com ela:

-Mitarashi acha que se mantendo longe vai poder fugir de seus problemas?Lembra-se sobre o dever de um ninja e de como ele trata seus sentimentos?

-Hai (sim) Hokage-Sama e também entendo que talvez me mantendo longe eu não esqueça ele e tudo o que sinto, mas, se eu for para longe tenho a chance de cicatrizar minhas feridas mais rápido e também não vou prejudicar com a minha tristeza a felicidade de dois grandes amigos.

- Compreendo sua iniciativa e acho que vai ser boa pra você. Mais já vou informando que esse afastamento é somente por um tempo não pode ser definitivo, então estamos resolvidas assim: Amanhã bem cedo irei te enviar para missões solos. Tenho trabalhos aqui atrasados e sei que você dará conta. Pode ir e esteja aqui bem cedo amanhã e avise ao Gai que está tudo certo.

-Hai Tsunade-Sama. Arigatou (obrigada).

**Não percam o próximo capitulo: O casamento Hyuuga**


	4. Chapter 4

A lua e a flor do deserto

_(N.B. – Nota do Beta: - Desculpem a demora em relação à anterior... Me enrolei com algumas coisas e acabei atrasando a postagem – Ainda bem que a autora ainda não sabe que eu atrasei... Ufa! – Espero que gostem. Vlw (:p))_

**Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Kishimoto.**

**Capitulo 4: O casamento Hyuuga**

Por meses Tenten não era vista, ela chegava de uma missão e no mesmo dia ou logo pela manhã era enviada para outra. As missões eram bem distintas. Algumas vezes burocráticas outras vezes de espionagem, deixando-a cada vez mais longe de todos e tendo tempo para amadurecer o coração. Aos poucos ela deixou de ser a garotinha romântica apaixonada pelo companheiro de equipe. Sua simpatia continuava e no tempo das viagens pode refletir sobre sua vida e o verdadeiro sentido do amor possibilitando a ela uma nova visão do mundo.

Seis meses passaram e o dia do casamento havia chegado. Tenten acabara de voltar de uma missão. Já estava anoitecendo era por volta de seis da tarde e a cerimônia era às oito. A garota vai andando na direção de sua casa e na rua encontra com seu grande amigo Lee todo arrumado de terno e gravata indo à direção do casarão dos Hyuugas onde seria a cerimônia. Lee fica entusiasmado de tanta felicidade ao ver Tenten e a garota pergunta para onde ele estava indo tão arrumado e Lee receoso responde:

- Ao casamento de Neji e Hinata.

- Já é hoje?

-É, já estou indo para lá.

-Você me espera para irmos juntos.

-Você vai mesmo? Claro eu te espero. Mas você acha mesmo que deve ir?

-Acho que sim. Lee meu amigo, já me sinto melhor e acho que eu devo ir afinal eles são meus amigos.

Tenten e Lee entram na casa e enquanto o rapaz espera na sala a moça corre para o quarto para se vestir. Seu receio era grande demais Tenten estava determinada a esquecer o que havia passado. Vai ao guarda roupa a procura de alguma roupa que condissesse com a ocasião. Procurou muito até escolher um vestido que estava no fundo do armário. Ela nunca havia usado por falta de coragem. O vestido era vermelho com botões dourados a parte de cima lembrava muito o modelo de seu uniforme de treinamento. À parte de baixo ia ate o pé. Porem nas laterais existiam duas aberturas que iam ate a cintura, deixando as cochas da jovem totalmente expostas.

Mesmo achando o vestido chamativo demais não teve escolha vestiu a roupa e para compor o visual decidiu usar um par de meia-calças arrastão preto com detalhes em renda nas cochas. Finalizou a composição com uma maquiagem e o cabelo em um único coque.

Lee estava na sala impaciente perambulando pela sala, mais ao ver a garota descer as escadas com aquele visual ficou de queixo caído. A garota vendo a reação do amigo sorri e dá um olhar malicioso. Lee assobia e fala:

- Tenten-chan se eu não fosse apaixonado pela Sakura você com certeza estaria no meu coração.

A garota sorri e apenas diz:

- Deixa de bobeira, Lee. Vamos logo embora que eu não quero chegar atrasada no casamento dos meus amigos.

O rapaz respira fundo e acompanha a garota até a porta estendendo o braço como um bom acompanhante.

O portão do casarão estava coberto de rosas brancas e lilás. As luzes no jardim iluminavam o caminho fazendo com que as flores ficassem cintilantes. Correndo pelo jardim vestida de dama de honra estava Hanabi irmã de Hinata com seus lindos olhos singulares, cabelos soltos com um arco coberto de flores e um lindo vestido lilás. Ao ver Tenten e Lee a garotinha corre em direção aos dois e os abraça. Ambos sempre foram atraídos por crianças e elas por eles.

Tenten entra na sala onde será a cerimônia e todos os olhares se voltam para ela. Pelos homens, por sua encantadora beleza sensual, e pelas mulheres, por pura inveja. Todas as pessoas que a garota conhecia estavam lá. Principalmente os amigos que logo a cercaram fazendo milhões de perguntas sobre seu paradeiro durante esses dez meses fora e por vários homens por sua beleza. Realmente a garota havia arrancado muitos olhares. Toda essa agitação a deixou um pouco atordoada mais tirou a situação de letra e à francesa saiu daquela roda que havia se formada em volta dela. Decidiu andar por outros cômodos da casa que conhecia bem, por ser melhor amiga da dona e passar muito tempo lá.

Em sua cabeça passava um turbilhão de emoções, pensamentos e sentimentos que estavam guardados todos juntos com lembranças confusas e mal-interpretadas. Tenten é informada por um dos empregados da casa que estava na hora da cerimônia. A garota volta para sala principal onde as cadeiras estão dispostas para acomodar a todos e senta-se ao lado de Lee que nem presta atenção em mais nada além de sua musa adorada Sakura.

Neji entra na sala lindo de fraque branco. Seus olhos mostravam um certo receio. Mesmo com sua calma habitual dava para notar seu nervosismo, parecia muito concentrado. Quando posicionado para esperar a noiva, seus olhos encontraram os de Tenten e um discreto sorriso surgiu nos lábios do rapaz, deixando claro que ele estava muito feliz por saber que sua companheira de time e grande amiga havia voltado a tempo para presenciar um dia tão feliz na vida dele. Ao olhar para ele a garota não sentiu tristeza ou dor. Naquele momento sorrindo de volta para o amigo apreensivo percebeu que a melhor forma de demonstrar que o amava era deixá-lo ser feliz com a mulher que ele amava, Hinata.

A noiva chegou com o vestido branco lindo e perfeito que combinava absurdamente com seus olhos lilás. Acompanhada do pai orgulhoso e radiante. A noiva não deixava a desejar, estava tão perfeita quanto a cerimônia e a mais bela de todas as noivas que a vila oculta já havia visto.

Quando os noivos se encontraram a cena dos dois juntos parecia a de um quadro belíssimo pintado por um gênio e famoso pintor. Seus rostos virados frente a frente sorrindo e se olhando fixamente demonstravam pra quem ainda tivesse duvidas de quanto eles se amavam. E ao fim da cerimônia o beijo apaixonado concretizou o lindo conto de fadas que a assistência presenciara desde da infância.

Agora, com a cerimônia acabada, só restara a recepção. Uma enorme fila de pessoas se formou para cumprimentar os noivos, personalidades importantes da vila e dos principais clãs. Visto que o casamento também se tratava de uma aliança muito importante para a unificação do clã Hyuuga. Dentre eles estava a Hokage, que já havia dado fim em pelo menos metade da adega dos Hyuugas.

Tenten preferiu esperar um tempo para cumprimentar os noivos. Passou pelo garçom e pegou uma taça cheia de alguma bebida qualquer e deu um leve gole que foi o suficiente para queimar a garganta e aquecer o corpo todo e encaminho-se para uma sala onde havia diversos casais dançando. A moça fica ali observando o movimento enquanto beberica sua forte e desconhecida bebida até que um discreto rapaz de óculos escuros aproxima-se e a convida para uma dança. Tenten volta seu rosto para o rapaz e logo reconhece Aburame Shino membro do time oito juntamente com , a noiva.

Tenten aceita o convite. Larga a bebida em uma bandeja qualquer e posiciona-se para a dança. O rapaz que está belamente vestido com um terno preto, estende sua mão ao encontro da cintura da garota e a encaminha para o centro da sala onde os outros casais dão espaço para eles. Uma leve melodia embala os dois e Tenten realmente se impressiona com a forma como o rapaz dança. Durante a dança Shino esboça discretamente alguns elogios que deixam a garota perplexa e fazendo-a ter um novo conceito sobre o rapaz. Porém o papo não dura muito tempo, pois a dança é interrompida por um rapaz de olhar animalesco e companheiro de equipe de Shino. Inuzuka Kiba também queria dançar com a garota, afinal a moça, antes mesmo da cerimônia, já era observada por muitos rapazes resultando em uma amigável disputa que ao saber divertiu muito Tenten.

Os noivos finalmente encaminharam-se à sala da festa dando a oportunidade da garota cumprimentá-los brevemente. Eles agradeceram a presença dela e, por ambos não a verem durante meses e nem ter notícias, ficaram realmente felizes e surpresos por ela estar lá.

Foi realmente uma ocasião memorável para Tenten, mas ela não pôde ficar até o final da festa porque, logo pela manhã, tinha de se apresentar para uma nova missão, então decidiu sair da festa à francesa, aproveitando que todas as atenções estavam voltadas para o presente que Shino dera aos noivos: Uma revoada de Mariposas azuis escrevendo nos céus que fossem muito felizes. A moça olhou para a revoada de Mariposas do portão de saída do casarão. Ela decidiu ir sozinha para casa, porque Lee estava divertindo-se tanto, que ela preferiu não incomodá-lo.

Caminhando pela rua decidiu retirar os sapatos de salto que tanto a incomodavam e observar o céu. Mirando um ponto qualquer do céu Tenten presencia a passagem de uma estrela cadente e rapidamente faz um pedido. A garota pediu um grande amor. Então sorrindo ela pensa:

- Será que as estrelas me dariam um grande amor?

Agora em voz alta Tenten diz a si mesma:

- Eu devo estar ficando maluca. Pedindo namorado às estrelas? Que coisa de louco.

A garota chega em sua casa, entra e vai dormir.

**Agora sim as coisas vão melhorar. Tia Lulu Não fique triste comigo por não ter dado detalhes ao vestido da noiva, mais achei que assim ficaria melhor para todos exercitarem a imaginação e fazerem o vestido ideal em suas concepções. Bjks Sensei Lulu. **

**E beijos ao Thifi meu super herói e grande Beta. **

**Amo todos vocês. . **

**Não percam o próximo capitulo. **


	5. Chapter 5

A lua e a flor do deserto

**Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Kishimoto.**

**No capitulo anterior:**

Caminhando pela rua decidiu retirar os sapatos de salto que tanto a incomodavam e observar o céu. Mirando um ponto qualquer do céu Tenten presencia a passagem de uma estrela cadente e rapidamente faz um pedido. A garota pediu um grande amor. Então sorrindo ela pensa:

- Será que as estrelas me dariam um grande amor?

Agora em voz alta Tenten diz a si mesma:

- Eu devo estar ficando maluca. Pedindo namorado as estrelas? Que coisa de louco.

A garota chega a sua casa, entra e vai dormir.

**5 capitulo: A lua do deserto**

O barulho do despertador chama Tenten para mais uma de suas missões solo. Tivera uma noite muito mal dormida, mas que agora já fazia parte do passado. Com os equipamentos todos arrumados para a próxima missão, a garota sai de casa, após se despedir de seus pais. Anda pelas ruas da cidade ainda vazias.

A garota chega no escritório da Hokage. Ao entrar na sala percebe que Tsunade não está só. Decide fazer barulho na porta para anunciar a sua chegada. A Hokage ao ouvir o som faz uma careta estranhíssima devido ao porre que a festa da noite anterior a havia proporcionado. A outra pessoa presente na sala, por ver a careta de Tsunade, divertia-se bastante. A Hokage pede para Tenten entrar e esta a obedece imediatamente. Caminha uns três passos e pára. Olha para a pessoa presente na sala e logo reconhece pela vestimenta e peculiar bandana o rapaz da aldeia da areia. Vestido de preto dos pés a cabeça e pintura roxa no rosto que servia como uma espécie de camuflagem para o inimigo não perceber suas reações emocionais. Era muito difícil não reconhecer Sabako no Kankurou, irmão mais velho do Kazekage Gaara.

Kankurou olha Tenten de cima a baixo, analisando-a rapidamente e esboçando um leve sorriso. Deixando a garota com um súbito calor de raiva, mas não a ponto de tirá-la do sério. Para completar as frustrações da moça, a Hokage fala que sua próxima missão seria para a vila oculta da areia e que Kankurou seria parceiro dela começando naquele momento. Tsunade, que já não se aguenta mais de dor de cabeça, dispensa os dois e diz à menina que ela teria mais informações quando chegasse em Suna ou durante a viagem com o braço direito do Kasekage.

Tenten e Kankurou saem em silencio da sala da Hokage e continuam em silencio ate os portões de saída da vila da folha. O rapaz olhando para a garota tenta quebrar o silencio:

– Oi tudo bem? – tentando ser simpático sem sucesso.

– Tudo. –seca aprendera isso com Neji.

– Seu nome é Tenten não é isso? – coçando o braço fazendo-se de desinformado.

– Sim. – respondendo monossilabicamente.

– Nossa que simpatia... – olhando para o céu ironicamente.

– O que foi que você disse? –falando entre os dentes e fechando a cara.

– Nada. – encarando-a.

– Então dá pra me fornecer algumas informações sobre a nossa missão?

– Ah! É claro! Inicialmente teremos de ir a Suna e entregar alguns documentos para Gaara e lá pegaremos as informações para a próxima missão.

– Ok! Então nesse momento eu tenho somente que ser sua babá? –falando ironicamente.

Kankurou, não gostando nem um pouco do comentário e fechando a cara, pára, olha para Tenten e fala:

– A única criança que vejo aqui é você. Alias deve ser você que precisa de uma babá, mas desculpe-me, não fui treinado para isso e minhas marionetes assustariam uma princesinha como você.

Tenten, mais do que ofendida, fecha a cara e sai pisando fundo na frente, porém fora bem feito para ela, pois, quem fala o que quer, ouve o que não quer. Percebendo que sua reação surtiu efeito, o rapaz solta o seguinte comentário:

– Não há necessidade de correr até Suna, Tenten-san, a viagem demora por volta de três dias.

A garota ainda irritada continua na frente e apressa os passos, agora em velocidade de corrida, passando rápida entre os corredores de arvores do trajeto. Pensando como seriam demorados esses três dias de viagem com o intragável rapaz. Kankurou mais atrás vai pensando a mesma coisa e observando a jovem faz um paralelo mental do temperamento dela com o de sua irmã Temari.

As horas passam e Kankurou e Tenten continuam a sua jornada na velocidade da moça. Agora ele a acompanha lado a lado. Sem dirigirem nem sequer uma palavra um ao outro.

O sol começa a desaparecer no horizonte e ambos, com sua vasta experiência em missões, percebem a hora de parar para repousar. Mesmo não se falando escolhem uma clareira junto a um rio e providenciam as acomodações necessárias para um acampamento. Enquanto Kankurou monta as barracas Tenten providencia o jantar indo ao rio e pescando dois peixes.

A jovem ninja quebra o maldito silêncio informando ao rapaz que havia pescado peixes para a janta e o jovem, mexendo na fogueira recém-acesa, responde de forma áspera:

– Só isso?

Fechando a cara e respondendo dois tons mais altos do que o normal Tenten responde:

– Não quer não coma!

Kankurou divertindo-se com o nervosismo de sua companheira imediatamente diz:

– Não, é claro que eu quero. Eu não estou a fim de ir pescar mesmo.

A garota prepara então os peixes e os põe para assar. Esperam um pouco e, rapidamente, seu jantar à luz da fogueira está pronto. Durante a refeição o silêncio possibilita à Tenten pegar em sua mochila um pergaminho e começar a lê-lo. A leitura da moça deixa o rapaz curioso e percebendo que se tratava de um poema o que ela estava lendo Kankurou ironiza:

– Isso é engraçado.

– O quê?

– Sempre imaginei que meninas na sua idade preferiam brincar de bonecas ou de imaginar que são princesas. Por acaso isso aí é algum conto de fadas?

Tenten percebendo o tom irônico de Kankurou responde:

– Desculpa te desapontar, mais eu não sou do tipo que gosta de contos de fadas.

– Que pena achei que teria que ler pra você antes de dormir. Mas, se não é um conto de fadas, é o que isso aí?

– São poemas.

– serio? De quem?

– Meus, eu mesma os escrevi.

– Interessante! Se me permitir, posso lê-los?

– Há não acredito! – a garota ri alto.

– Que foi?

– Você grande homem maduro e inteligente. – ironizando ate o ultimo grau – Achei que, com sua profunda sabedoria, só lia o livro "Paraíso dos amassos".

O rapaz solta uma gargalhada e depois lhe diz.

– Leio também, mas gosto de livros que falam do sentimento humano, ou seja, coisas bem mais profundas do que as citadas pelo sábio Jiraya-san.

Tenten divertindo-se com a conversa, olha por entre a fogueira diretamente nos olhos de Kankurou e percebe que este já a observa atentamente, fazendo a garota se sentir um tanto desconfortável com um olhar tão penetrante.

A conversa fez os dois baixarem a guarda e quebrar um pouco o preconceito existente entre eles. E Tenten percebe que não precisa ser tão dura com o garoto. E Kankurou nota que ela não é tão irritante assim, mesmo que de vez em quando ela desse algumas alfinetadas como essa:

– Tudo bem que você leia poemas e goste de livros que falam sobre os sentimentos humanos, mas não duvido nada que você já tenha lido a segunda edição do livro do Jiraya.

– Isso é verdade, – diz em meio a uma risada – mas não é o meu tipo de literatura favorita. Eu gosto muito de poemas e também os escrevo.

Tenten, agora séria, mostrava interesse:

– Legal. Então antes de eu te mostrar os meus poemas gostaria de ler os seus.

– Está bem! Então quando chegarmos em Suna nós trocamos de poemas, aí você lê o meu e eu leio o seu ao mesmo tempo. O que você acha?

– OK! Está combinado.

Um leve sorriso no rosto dos dois transmite que a convivência dali em diante passara a ser suportável e a inevitável troca de olhares deixava-os cada vez mais sem graça na presença um do outro, fazendo com que os dois tomassem a mesma decisão. A de ir dormir cada um em sua barraca e finalizar aquela noite, interessante aos olhos dos dois.

Espero que tenham gostado e não percam o próximo capitulo: O sonho do deserto

Bjks.


	6. Chapter 6 O Sonho do Deserto

**Capitulo: 6 O sonho do deserto**

**Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Kishimoto.**

**No capitulo anterior:**

– Está bem! Então quando chegarmos em Suna nós trocamos de poemas, aí você lê o meu e eu leio o seu ao mesmo tempo. O que você acha?

– OK! Está combinado.

Um leve sorriso no rosto dos dois transmite que a convivência dali em diante passara a ser suportável e a inevitável troca de olhares deixava-os cada vez mais sem graça na presença um do outro, fazendo com que os dois tomassem a mesma decisão. A de ir dormir cada um em sua barraca e finalizar aquela noite, interessante aos olhos dos dois.

**Capitulo: 6 O sonho do deserto**

Durante a noite em sua barraca Kankurou sonha que está andando pelo deserto, e é pego por uma terrível tempestade de areia.

– Kusso! Que tempestade terrível não tem nada em volta nada onde eu possa me abrigar.

– Que coisa estranha uma luz.

– Que brilho estranho será esse?

– Acho melhor segui-lo.

– Essa luz parece cada vez mais distante.

– Estranho a tempestade passou.

– A luz me guiou para fora da tempestade, mesmo assim vou atrás dessa luz.

– Agora sim, estou chegando mais perto. Que bom não aguentava mais caminhar, devo estar andando por muitas horas.

– Que luz forte e que brilho lindo ela vem dessa... Flor.

– Que linda flor, preciso tê-la para mim...

Kankurou se aproxima da flor e no momento que ia agarrá-la... desperta do sono ofegante e assustado.

Para o povo do deserto sonhar com flores era um pressagio de amor. Mas, o que havia deixado Kankurou mais intrigado, era que a flor que o rapaz vira em seu sonho não era uma flor comum. A flor que ele sonhou era uma Flor do Deserto, e essa flor é conhecida por ser a mais rara das flores existentes.

Kankurou ainda deitado em sua barraca toma um gole de água de seu cantil e observando o teto de lona que o cobria pensa no incrível sonho que tivera e seu significado enigmático. Não resistindo ao cansaço físico do dia pega no sono mais uma vez.

Esse capitulo foi curtinho mais espero que tenham gostado e estejam curiosos com essa historia que está longe de acabar ainda. Beijos e não percam o próximo capitulo: Pegadas de um inimigo.

Bjs e ate breve.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo: 7 Pegadas de um inimigo**

**Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Kishimoto.**

**No capitulo anterior:**

Kankurou ainda deitado em sua barraca toma um gole de água de seu cantil e observando o teto de lona que o cobria pensa no incrível sonho que tivera e seu significado enigmático. Não resistindo ao cansaço físico do dia pega no sono mais uma vez.

**Capitulo: 7 Pegadas de um inimigo**

O dia amanhece e os dois ninjas desarmam o acampamento. O clima entre os dois melhora e passa a ser uma amizade. Mais cada um quer impressionar o outro com suas habilidades. Fazendo com que essa recente amizade passe a ser uma divertida competição. Começando primeiro com quem pula entre as arvores mais alto, seguindo para quem corria mais rápido. Deixando bem claro que ambos tentavam chamar a atenção do outro.

Com competições a viagem se torna bem divertida e finalmente chegam à região desértica, e intensificando a competição.

A jornada corria bem ate Kankurou notar algo estranho no caminho. O rapaz encontrou pegadas e parou para analisá-las. Sua experiência como rastreador deixou claro para o rapaz que as pegadas eram humanas e que haviam passado por ali há dois dias atrás. O que deixou o rapaz preocupado foi o fato de serem pegadas solitárias, pois o ninja sabia que aquelas pegadas não poderiam ser de algum caixeiro viajante porque estes sempre andam acompanhados por animais de carga e nem de um andarilho indo visitar Suna. Porque estes nessa época do ano vinham em caravanas para evitarem serem pegos sozinhos em tempestades de areia freqüentes. Então presumiu o obvio só poderia ser um ninja. Para entregar algum recado ou para fazer algum mal.

Kankurou não havia falado nada para Tenten sobre o que havia visto ele somente puxa a garota com um olhar competitivo para a duna mais alta ali perto deles e a ninja vai sem entender achando ser mais uma competição maluca do rapaz.

Em cima da duna Kankurou dá uma olhada em todo o redor e avistando um ponto se abaixa coloca a peso dos braços em cima das coxas e fica parado serio.

Tenten admira a vista e depois de reparar a reação de seu companheiro de viajem se abaixa e fica na mesma posição que o rapaz e pergunta:

- O que foi?

Kankurou da uma olhada de ladinho para a moça e vendo ela na mesma posição que ele acha engraçado e com um sorriso maroto no rosto diz:

-Não é nada só estou pregando uma peça em uma princesinha boba e curiosa.

O modo que o rapaz resolveu esconder a verdade de Tenten foi brincando, pois o que ele havia descoberto eram só suposições e seria melhor não preocupar a garota.

O que Kankurou não esperava é que a reação de tenten a brincadeira fosse a de dar um empurrão nele, fazendo com que ele se desequilibrasse e ao cair com o surto ter a única reação de puxar a moça junto com ele fazendo com que os dois rolem duna a baixo. Com essa situação rolando aquela duna gigante, os dois começam a se divertir feito duas crianças brincando de rolar na areia da praia.

Tenten termina de rolar primeiro, com a brincadeira seus cabelos se soltam. Kankurou termina de rolar e cai em cima dela. Os dois continuam rindo. Ate que os risos se cessam, sobrando somente os rostos perigosamente próximos.

Rosto a rosto Tenten e Kankurou se olham profundamente e sentem seus corações dispararem em ritmo frenético, as respirações também ficam descompassadas. O rapaz sente perfeitamente o corpo da moça por baixo do seu. Os lindos cabelos cor de chocolate da garota estão soltos pela primeira vez na sua presença e rodeiam um perfeito rosto angelical, fazendo com que o rapaz tenha uma vontade imensa de beijá-la.

Tenten por sua vez sente o corpo todo esquentar devido à proximidade do rapaz. As únicas sensações sentidas pela moça são pequenos choques elétricos por todo o corpo deixando-a cada vez mais ofegante e fazendo a moça relaxar a mandíbula.

Ao notar as reações da moça Kankurou em um súbito ato de desejo tenta encontrar com sua cabeça a melhor posição para chegar ate a boca da donzela. Achando-a vai em direção a ela e tenten lembrando-se de algo vira o rosto para o lado refutando a tentativa de Kankurou. Não desistindo o rapaz tenta novamente beijá-la mais então ela vira a cabeça para o outro lado refutando a segunda tentativa de beijo de kankurou. Quebrando totalmente o clima que rolou ate aquele instante. Kankurou compreende a ação da moça e se levanta serio e se afasta. Olhando para frente e de costas para Tenten fala:

- Tudo bem se você não esta a fim não sou eu que vou insistir.

Kankurou sai andando na frente pisando fundo e Tenten fica parada olhando para o rapaz a sua frente quieta e receosa de seus próprios sentimentos. Kankurou esperando alguma manifestação da moça como resposta se entristece com o seu silencio e fala em voz baixa:

- Está bem, quem cala consente.

Kankurou continua andando e Tenten mais atrás da um longo suspiro e dá seus primeiros paços.

O resto do dia foi de silencio e pegadas pesadas sobre a areia. Com o sol abandonando o horizonte os dois decidem acampar para passar a noite. E assim termina mais um dia da jornada de Tenten e Kankurou rumo a Suna, com o silencio sendo o companheiro de viagem mais próximo dos dois.

Esse foi um dos capítulos mais gostei de escrever espero que eu tenha conseguido passar sentimentos nele e que vocês estejam gostando da historia assim como eu estou me divertindo ao escrevê-la. Continuem lendo e o próximo capitulo é a cidade de areia

Bjks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: A cidade de areia**

**Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Kishimoto.**

**No capitulo anterior:**

O resto do dia foi de silencio e pegadas pesadas sobre a areia. Com o sol abandonando o horizonte os dois decidem acampar para passar a noite. E assim termina mais um dia da jornada de Tenten e Kankurou rumo a Suna, com o silencio sendo o companheiro de viagem mais próximo dos dois.

**Capitulo 8: A cidade de areia**

Depois de três horas de caminhada em meio ao deserto escaldante do país do vento, a jovem Tenten avista ao longe uma montanha. Porém chegando mais próximo, a moça percebe que não se trata somente de uma montanha normal e sim uma muralha, e um portão escondido para a vila oculta da areia. A cadeia de montanhas encravada no meio do deserto servia de esconderijo perfeito para uma das cidades mais poderosas do mundo ninja. Deixando a moça impressionada com o local em sua primeira visita.

Ao passar pelos portões de Suna, Tenten aproxima-se de Kankurou e toca seu braço para chamar a sua atenção. E em voz baixa diz:

- Kankurou-san, eu gostaria que você soubesse que eu não quero perder sua amizade por causa daquele acidente na duna eu realmente...

Kankurou interrompe a fala da moça com um sorriso gentil e passa à proferir as seguintes palavras:

- Não precisa se desculpar. Tudo bem! Tenten-san, não tem mais importância. E agora que chegamos, vamos comer e aproveitar o dia. Eu pego meus poemas e você me mostra os seus e a gente esquece o que passou.

- Então tá!

- Ótimo! Então vamos falar com o kazekage que a gente já chegou e entregar esses documentos para ele.

Enquanto andam para chegar ao escritório do Kazekage. Kankurou pensa em toda a viagem feita e principalmente em Tenten. Tenta imaginar a razão da moça evitar seu beijo. Pensa que talvez ele tenha se enganado e aquele momento não fosse o certo pra chegar na garota. Ou ela estivesse comprometida com alguém e ele estivesse forçando a barra. Com todas essas preocupações os ninjas finalmente alcançam seu objetivo e chegam no escritório do Kazekage.

**Esse capitulo foi bem curtinho mais pode acreditar não é preguiça de escrever. O próximo capitulo é: Olhar Sabako. Finalmente leremos sobre o gostosão do Gaara. **

**Beijos e até lá! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Olhar Sabaku**

**Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Kishimoto, pois se pertencessem a mim Naruto tomaria tranqüilizante, Sasuke seria o vocalista do Tokyo Hotel e eu teria dinheiro para colocar um silicone tão grande quanto o da Tsunade.**

**No capitulo anterior você leu:**

Enquanto andam para chegar ao escritório do Kazekage. Kankurou pensa em toda a viagem feita e principalmente em Tenten. Tenta imaginar a razão de a moça evitar seu beijo. Pensa que talvez ele tenha se enganado e aquele momento não fosse o certo pra chegar à garota. Ou ela estivesse comprometida com alguém e ele estivesse forçando a barra. Com todas essas preocupações os ninjas finalmente alcançam seu objetivo e chegam no escritório do Kazekage.

**Capitulo 9: Olhar Sabaku**

Tenten e Kankurou entram no escritório do Kazekage. Uma sala ampla, mais simples. De janelas medias e arredondadas, não janelas gigantescas como a do escritório da sala da Hokage. Porém um lugar deveras aconchegante. Posicionado em uma mesa no centro do escritório está Gaara, o Kazekage. Um rapaz muito belo, de cabelos ruivos e rebeldes aparentando ser mais jovem até que a própria Kunoishi que o observava, e possuidor de um belíssimo par de olhos verdes bem vivos, contrastando totalmente com os olhos que Tenten havia visto da ultima vez, sombrios e tristes. Ao seu lado em pé com uma pilha de documentos não mão, está a loira Temari. A irmã Sabaku de fartos seios e de andar imponente. Uma pessoa que realmente traz uma lembrança muito humilhante para a jovem kunoushi.

Kankurou entrega os documentos que estão em sua posse ao Kazekage e apresenta a ninja de Konoha. Gaara a cumprimenta não dando importância, pois sua atenção está focada nos documentos que acabara de se aproxima de Tenten e, olhando-a, reconhece e a cumprimenta com desdém, porem ao olhar para Kankurou percebe que algo precisa ser dito ao Kazekage. Esse era o famoso olhar Sabaku somente entendido pelos três irmãos. Temari prontamente atende ao olhar, chamando Tenten para mostrar-lhe onde ela ficaria hospedada, e é interrompida por Garra, informando-lhe que ela ficaria hospedada na mansão Sabaku se assim desejasse. Tenten aceita o convite, e acompanhada de Temari, sai da sala deixando Gaara e Kankuro a sós para que ele pudesse falar a informação que não era para ser dita na frente de Tenten. As portas se fecham à costas de Kankurou e Gaara finalmente dirige sua atenção a seu irmão esperando que ele lhe informe o que aconteceu:

-Na parte norte do deserto, vindo em direção a Suna, encontrei pegadas de um homem adulto desacompanhado. As pegadas eram de dois dias antes de eu encontrá-las.

Gaara entendendo o que seu irmão queria dizer já completa:

- Caixeiros viajantes andam acompanhados de animais e andarilhos nessa época, andam em caravanas por causa das freqüentes tempestades de areia.

- Foi exatamente o que eu presumi. Só pode ser um ninja... por acaso recebeu algum ninja solitário?

- Não. Mandarei alguns homens reforçarem a proteção das entradas pelo norte e, para total proteção, das entradas sul também. E mandarei imediatamente um grupo de interceptação.

- Hai. Excelente ação. Eu vou para casa agora descansar.

- Tudo bem Kankurou descanse, mas amanhã, depois das primeiras informações das fronteiras, você e a kunoushi de Konoha irão também.

- Pode deixar! Até mais tarde.

- Até!

Kankurou deixa a sala e Gaara chama alguns ninjas para que sejam tomadas a providências necessárias. Enquanto isso Tenten e Temari chegam à mansão dos Sabaku. Temari pessoalmente leva Tenten até o quarto de hóspedes na mesma ala de quartos de seu irmão Kankurou.

Tenten entra no quarto e fica maravilhada com tamanha riqueza e conforto. Com uma bela cama coberta por belíssimos lençóis de cetim perolado, a garota percebe o requinte do quarto, as paredes azuis convergem sua beleza para a estonteante vista de um belíssimo deserto ao fundo mostrado pela janela. Ao lado da janela para compor a belíssima decoração do quarto esta uma penteadeira de madeira onde a garota deixa seus pergaminhos.

Temari parada junto à porta observa os movimentos da moça e pergunta se ela gostou dos aposentos. Tenten imediatamente responde que sim e a garota continua dizendo que aquele quarto pertenceu à falecida mãe de Kankurou. A moça olha ao redor e volta a elogiar o quarto e excelente bom gosto na decoração. Tenten aproveita para perguntar a Temari onde poderia tomar banho e anfitriã responde:

- Estava esperando você me perguntar isso. Normalmente aqui em Suna poucas pessoas possuem banheiros para tomar banho, então existem, espalhadas pela cidade, casas de banho. Mas essa mansão possui sua própria casa de banho particular eu vou te mostrar.

Tenten e Temari se dirigem à casa de banho e, chegando no vestiário, Temari também começa a se despir e Tenten ao ver aquela cena assustada fala:

- Obrigada por me trazer aqui, mas não é necessário que você tome banho comigo.

Temari continuando a se despir olha com desdém a moça e diz:

- Não estou indo tomar banho pra te fazer companhia. Hoje o dia está infernal e já que eu estou aqui, não seria próprio desperdiçar tanta água com uma única pessoa.

Tenten toda envergonhada então começa a tirar sua vestimenta. Temari observando as roupas de Tenten olha para a garota e pergunta:

- Por acaso você e Kankurou pegaram alguma tempestade de areia?

- Não

- Então porque seus cabelos e suas roupas estão tão sujos de areia?

- Bem ... Porque eu caí rolando de uma duna.

- E Kankurou não te segurou?

- Foi ele que me jogou.

- E a julgar pela roupa dele ele caiu também.

- É foi. Rolamos os dois duna a baixo.

A Sabaku com um sorrisinho de lado pensa enquanto termina de retirar seu sutiã:

"_Irmãozinho você não perde tempo mesmo."_

Ao ver Temari totalmente nua Tenten sente-se um pouco humilhada e pensa:

"_Tudo bem que meus seios são grandes, mas os dela só perdem para os da Hokage-sama... Queria ter seios assim também. Será que a Hokage sabe algum jutso secreto para crescer os seios? Acho que não, porque se ela soubesse a Sakura-chan já teria usado, afinal ela é igual a uma tábua de passar roupas. É melhor ter os meus do que nada que nem a Sakura."_

Temari na banheira olha para Tenten, perdida em seus pensamentos, e pergunta:

- E aí? Vai ficar parada ou vai vir logo tomar esse banho?

A garota rapidamente recobra a consciência e entra na banheira junto com sua anfitriã. Temari pergunta discretamente sobre como está a vila da folha, com um interesse em um certo rapaz do clã Nara, e Tenten, sabendo da real intenção da moça, discretamente responde tudo o que a moça quer saber. O assunto se torna aos poucos uma agradável conversa, pondo em fim todo o ressentimento que podia ter havido algum dia, deixando as duas grandes amigas a ponto de Temari se oferecer para esfregar as costas de Tenten. A garota pensa como sua visão havia mudado em tão pouco tempo com relação à família Sabaku.

O banho termina e Tenten agora limpa começa a sentir fome a ponto de sua barriga roncar, deixando-a totalmente envergonhada, e sua nova amiga, divertindo-se com aquela situação constrangedora, diz:

- Pelo visto Tenten-chan você deve estar com fome. Siga o corredor e desça as escadas. Você dará diretamente na cozinha. Hoje é o dia de folga das cozinheiras mais você pode fazer o que quiser para você lá.

Sem chance para questionamento a jovem obedece às ordens de sua anfitriã. Ao chegar à cozinha um enorme cômodo coberto de ladrilhos brancos e com vários fogões industriais e enormes geladeiras complementado com enormes bancadas de mármore espalhadas, Tenten se surpreende ao ver Kankurou já de banho tomado cozinhando. A garota acreditando que ainda não fora vista, fica parada na porta observando atentamente a maestria do rapaz na cozinha.

Tenten observa atentamente o corpo do rapaz e sua vestimenta uma calça preta que realçava sua bela comissão de costas e, como complemento, uma blusa regata preta que deixava todos os músculos do rapaz prontos para uma observação mais do que satisfatória em uma aula da anatomia. A moça pegou-se de surpresa com seus pensamentos por perceber que a pessoa que o acompanhara a viagem toda era na verdade uma beldade e até mesmo uma projeção mais velha de seu irmão Gaara, com algumas diferenças na cor dos olhos e dos cabelos, mas de nenhuma forma deixando de perder em beleza para o irmão.

Em meio as suas divagações sobre a beleza de Kankurou, Tenten nem percebe que o rapaz está olhando diretamente para ela, por isso se assusta ao ouvir a voz do rapaz:

- Achei que ia ficar me olhando por mais tempo. Então vai querer que eu prepare sua papinha?

A garota percebendo o tom irônico do rapaz com seu ponto mais fraco. Ser chamada de criança responde:

- Eu comer isso aí? Não obrigada, não estou a fim de morrer.

O garoto respondendo a provocação fala:

- A é? Não quer? Até parece que você cozinha bem. Aqueles peixinhos que você preparou no acampamento... Eca!

- É claro que eu cozinho melhor do que você. (continuando com a provocação)

Kankurou sorrindo encara Tenten e fala:

- Ok! Então eu proponho um desafio.

Tenten erguendo uma das sombrasselhas pergunta:

- Desafio? De que tipo?

- U m desafio culinário, de que tipo mais seria? Estamos em uma super cozinha. O desafio será assim, você vai cozinhar para mim e eu cozinharei para você, quem perder terá de pagar um prêmio para o outro, está bem?

Tenten pensa por um instante e responde:

- Feito!

Os dois se põem a cozinhar o mais rapidamente possível. Legumes são cortados com a máxima agilidade de um lado, arroz é cozinhado de outro, até sobe uma enorme chama de uma panela de peixe. Nesta dança culinária ambos mostravam uma habilidade ninja sem igual, até que os dois ao mesmo tempo gritam e uníssono:

- Está pronto

O rapaz e a moça sentam-se frente a frente na mesa cada um com o seu respectivo prato que acabara de fazer. Tenten fez o prato tradicional de sua vila oculta o famoso Rámem, Kankurou fez um prato que aprendera recentemente no país das ondas: Sushi. Os dois trocaram de pratos e juntos dizem:

-ITADAKIMASU!

Comendo a comida um do outro houve um instante de silêncio sendo este interrompido pelo delirar de Kankurou à primeira saboreada da comida de Tenten, que, silenciosamente, também aprecia o gostoso tempero do rapaz. No final da decisão Kankurou sem esperar uma resposta da jovem admite que a comida da garota é a vencedora e que ele teria de pagar a aposta, deixando Tenten completamente convencida e sem suspeitar da real intenção do rapaz, que é o de sair com a garota. Terminando a refeição, Kankurou fala:

- Daqui a meia hora esteja na porta da frente da mansão que eu te levarei para você receber seu premio.

- Aonde iremos? (pergunta Tenten apreensiva)

- Ao mercado de Suna! O melhor centro comercial existente. (responde o rapaz com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto).

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e gostaria de agradecer aos comentários. Fiquei muito tempo sem atualizar a fanfic porque fiquei desmotivada, mas agora as coisas estão bem diferentes prometo atualizar o mais rápido possível. Não deixem de ler o próximo capitulo: Um mercado de mil cores. E, por favor, divulguem a fanfic se estiverem gostando. E deixe seu recado review após o sinal... Pi-pi!


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Kishimoto pois se pertencessem a mim Hinata seria freira, Sai seria protagonista de Malhação ID e o Jardim dos amassos seria obrigatório nas escolas.**

**No capitulo anterior você leu:**

_- Daqui a meia hora esteja na porta da frente da mansão que eu te levarei para você receber seu premio._

_-Aonde iremos? (pergunta Tenten apreensiva)_

_-Ao mercado de Suna! O melhor centro comercial existente. (responde o rapaz com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto)._

**Capitulo 10: Um mercado de mil cores**

Parada do lado de dentro, em frente da porta principal da mansão, Tenten espera ansiosamente por seu anfitrião. Nem precisa olhar para o relógio, pois na hora marcada Kankurou desce as escadas ao encontro da moça. O rapaz abre a porta e como legítimo cavaleiro faz o gesto com o braço para que a garota saia primeiro, e assim partem para o mercado de Suna. Andando pelas ruas da cidade Tenten observa tudo atentamente deixando seu guia curioso:

- E aí? Esta gostando de Suna?

- Claro! É realmente muito diferente...

- Diferente como?

- Ah! Em tudo as ruas são estreitas e as casas são legais, de forma arredondadas e bem altas, todas possuem a mesma cor, marrom.

- Interessante sua observação. Todas as casas possuem a mesma cor porque são feitas de barro cozido para suportar o calor do deserto e as ruas são estreitas para cortar um pouco da velocidade do vento. Porque, mesmo com as muralhas ajudando, o vento aqui é muito forte. Mais você notou o formato das janelas das casas?

- É de formato circular. Mas por que a pergunta?

- É porque esse formato não foi feito à toa, ele serve para impedir que o vento entre com muita intensidade nas casas.

- Legal!

- Pois é!

- O que é aquela cúpula de vidro mais a diante?

- É a estufa da cidade. Ali ficam armazenadas todas as plantas que usamos para temperos, remédios e venenos.

- Sua cidade é bem maneira. É realmente bem diferente de todos os lugares em que estive, até as pessoas são diferentes.

- Como assim as pessoas são diferentes?

- Ah... não sei como te explicar. Elas são de um colorido... As pinturas no rosto, tal como a sua. E parecem estar todas muito felizes.

- E estão! Com Gaara no comando enfrentamos poucas guerras e isso é bom.

- Realmente.

- Olha Tenten ali começa o melhor mercado existente.

- Nossa! Que propaganda. Será que é tão bom assim?

- Mas é claro que é! Se Konoha é conhecida mundialmente por suas fontes termais Suna com certeza é conhecida do mesmo jeito pelo seu mercado. Pessoas de todo o mundo ninja vem comprar e vender suas mercadorias aqui. Tenho certeza que tudo o que você quiser comprar tem nesse mercado.

- Eu realmente fiquei entusiasmada e curiosa agora.

Tenten achava toda a cidade e também o mercado, uma grande novidade. Para onde ela olhava se deparava com coisas de todos os tipos e tamanhos, com um colorido e um aspecto tão vivo e feliz que parecia que as cores tomavam vida própria e se estendiam ao longo das estreitas ruas. Pessoas de todas as partes do mundo completavam aquele cenário trajando diversos tipos de vestimentas, comprando vendendo, cambiando, pechinchando sempre com largos sorrisos nos rostos. O mercado da cidade era realmente um lugar fascinante.

A jovem notou também a forma respeitosa que Kankurou era tratado. Não havia ninguém que não conhecia Sabako no Kankurou, o braço direito do Kazekage Gaara e seu potencial substituto se algo ocorresse com seu irmão. Depois de tanto admirar o mercado e sua companhia, Tenten, sorrindo, chama a atenção de Kankurou:

- E aí Kankurou-san cadê o meu prêmio?

- Pode me chamar só de Kankurou, o san é formal de mais.

- Ok! Kankurou.

- E o seu prêmio é só você escolher, se você quiser pode ser o mercado inteiro.

O rubor no rosto de Tenten pela fala do rapaz era evidente. Kankurou notando a reação da jovem, somente sorri de ladinho para a menina não perceber e ficar constrangida.

- Então, Tenten, vamos procurar seu presente?

- Vamos, mas, Kankurou, as ruas estão tão cheias e o mercado é bem grande. Estou um pouco preocupada em me perder.

- Você tem razão! É realmente muito fácil se perder aqui dentro. Vamos fazer assim, me dê a sua mão e não solte a minha. Assim você não vai se perder.

- Tudo bem então.

Com as mãos dadas os dois vão explorando o mercado à procura do prêmio de Tenten. Enquanto atravessavam a multidão, os olhos das pessoas agora estão todos voltados para o casal, que nem percebem que estão sendo o centro das atenções por estarem tão distraídos um com o outro e com as coisas do mercado. Tenten para em frente a uma loja e fica hipnotizada com algo que vê. Kankurou olha para a loja e pensa: _"Ah, não, ela vai ficar experimentando um vestido de cada vez"_. Mas nem teve tempo de terminar o pensamento quando ela o puxa para dentro da loja e passando direto pelos vestidos ela corre diretamente para a parte das armas. Seus olhos brilham ao ver todo aquele armamento, então Kankurou baixa a cabeça e apenas ri, pensando como havia se enganado a respeito da garota.

A bela moça finalmente decide seu prêmio, um par de adagas feitas com uma liga de metal bem resistente e brilhoso. Tenten sai da loja satisfeita com o presente ganho e Kankurou a convida para tomar um sorvete. Ela aceita o convite e os dois se encaminham para uma sorveteria próxima. Eles escolhem sorvete de chocolate e decidem sentar em uma das mesas da sorveteria para apreciar a deliciosa iguaria. Entre uma colherada e outra os jovens conversam:

- Então, Tenten, o que você está achando do mercado até agora?

-Aqui é muito legal, eu espero voltar mais vezes aqui.

- Que bom! Fico feliz.

Enquanto Kankurou fala, um grupo de crianças chama o rapaz, puxando sua roupa. Kankurou dá atenção aos que perturbam sua conversa com Tenten:

- O que vocês querem?

- Kankurou-sama você poderia vir com a gente fazer um teatrinho de marionetes?

Tenten prestando atenção na conversa do rapaz com as crianças sorri, deixando o ninja totalmente vermelho de vergonha. Ao perceber a reação do rapaz a garota diz às crianças que o jovem irá com maior prazer. Kankurou ao ouvir a fala da menina fecha os olhos e suspira levando uma das mãos até o rosto, fazendo com que Tenten solte algumas gargalhadas por sua reação.

Kankurou sem muitas opções aceita o convite das crianças e, acompanhado de Tenten, segue as animadas crianças até uma praça onde já havia sido montado um palquinho e algumas marionetes estavam espalhadas. A jovem kunoichi, juntamente com as crianças, senta-se no chão em frente ao teatrinho enquanto Kankurou vai se esconder atrás de uma pequena cortina para manipular as marionetes.

Kankurou, como perfeito manipulador de marionetes que é, move as marionetes com maestria, deixando as crianças, Tenten e outras pessoas que passavam maravilhadas com sua atuação. O rapaz por diversas vezes durante a apresentação olha para Tenten na platéia e observa como a moça reage de forma parecida com reações das crianças diante do espetáculo.

Ao fim da peça todos aplaudem calorosamente a atuação de Kankurou, não só as crianças, mas várias pessoas que pararam em volta da pequena praça para ver Sabako no Kankurou entreter os pequeninos de Suna. Tenten maravilhada com o espetáculo e com a atuação de Kankurou vai ao encontro do rapaz para elogiá-lo e dizer que nunca havia visto nada tão fantástico. Enquanto isso, uma menininha que estava no grupinho que foi buscar os dois ninjas na sorveteria pergunta para Kankurou:

- Kankurou-sama ela é sua namorada?

O rapaz ao ouvir a pergunta da criança se engasga com o próprio ar e fica vermelho como um pimentão. A garotinha percebendo a reação do ninja ri e sai correndo gritando para as outras crianças que Kankurou-sama estava namorando. O rapaz passa da cor vermelha para a cor roxa de vergonha e mesmo neste estado o moço olha para Tenten e fala que é melhor os dois saírem dali o mais depressa possível para que as crianças não os casem. Tenten, achando toda aquela situação engraçada, dá a mão a Kankurou e, sorrindo, sai correndo pelo mercado passando pelas tapeçarias e cortinas coloridas, parando somente em outra parte do mercado, aproveitando para sentir o perfume das diversas ervas que estavam ali para serem vendidas como temperos ou incensos.

Tenten caminha entre os tecidos e observa atentamente as tramas que escondem fios de ouro e pára, finalmente, em frente a uma joalheria e maravilha-se com um encantador anel cravejado de brilhantes formando uma flor. Tenten aproxima-se da vitrine para contemplar o anel e como estava de mãos dadas com Kankurou acaba também puxando ele fazendo com que esse também preste atenção ao que ela estava olhando. Ao examinar atentamente o anel, Tenten observa o preço e se assusta, então começa a falar para sua companhia que, mesmo o anel sendo lindo, se o tivesse poderia perdê-lo em uma batalha para tentar não transparecer que gostou muito do anel, mas não teria dinheiro suficiente para comprá-lo. Kankurou observando a reação da moça discretamente pede para o vendedor que estava na porta para que separasse o anel para a moça e fez um gesto ao vendedor indicndo que ele voltaria mais tarde para buscar o anel.

Olhando para o outro lado da rua agora, Tenten observa uma livraria e puxando seu estimado guia ela o conduz para dentro da loja e, rapidamente se distraindo com as novidades literárias, separa-se de Kankurou deixando-o livre para voltar à joalheria e pegar rapidamente sua mais recente encomenda, o anel. Kankurou põe a caixinha aveludada preta no bolso e, com a mesma agilidade e pressa que foi até a joalheria, volta à livraria e faz companhia a Tenten.

A garota sente-se totalmente a vontade em meio aos diversos livros e pergaminhos do lugar e o rapaz também fica feliz por estar em um ambiente familiar e com em excelente companhia. Tenten, zoando com seu companheiro, pega em uma das prateleiras o famoso livro "O jardim dos amassos". O rapaz, por sua vez, para responder a provocação feita pela garota, pega na cessão de livros infantis o livro "As mil e uma noites", fazendo com que Tenten sorria e reconheça que, quando criança, este fora o melhor livro que lera. Os dois parecem duas crianças em meio a tantos títulos de livros interessantes e resolvem levar alguns para casa.

Saindo da livraria, os dois ninjas percebem que passaram muito tempo no mercado e que o dia estava prestes a acabar. Kankurou diz a Tenten que é melhor eles regressarem para a mansão. Tenten concorda e segue seu adorável anfitrião de volta para casa.

**Se minhas descrições do mercado e da cidade não forem satisfatórias para vocês entrarem no clima da historia, sugiro que digitem no Google "mercado do Cairo". Tomei por base umas fotos que vi do mercado. Já a cidade de Suna, tem umas fotos bem maneiras no site deviantart. com **

**Continuem acompanhado a fanfic e beijos a todos que estão lendo a historia e que amam a Tenten assim como eu.**

**O próximo capitulo: **_11 – Uma noite de poesias._


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Uma noite de poesias**

**Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Kishimoto.**

**No capitulo anterior você leu:**

Saindo da livraria os dois ninjas percebem que passaram muito tempo no mercado e que o dia estava prestes a acabar. Kankurou diz a Tenten que é melhor eles regressarem para a manção. Tente concorda e seque seu adorável anfitrião de volta para casa.

**Capitulo 11: Uma noite de poesias**

Ao voltar do belíssimo passeio ao mercado Kankurou deixa Tenten em frente à porta do quarto de hospedes e informa que o jantar será servido as dez. A moça retira-se para seu quarto e aproveita o tempo a sós para avaliar as compras feitas no mercado e delirar com sua nova arma. A garota ajeita sua mochila para caber as coisas recentemente compradas e quase que por encanto se distrai com o belíssimo por do sol que observa da janela. Ao ver o dia abandonar o céu Tenten observa atentamente o surgimento das primeiras estrelas no céu. Sua mente começa a viajar para longe, distante de Suna e toda essa nova realidade que a cerca. Ela pensa em sua vila sua família seus amigos e em seus companheiros de equipe, e inevitavelmente em Neji e seus momentos juntos e também na contrastante forma de tratamento que Kankurou dá a ela. A garota realmente chega à conclusão de que está bem melhor agora. Onde todos os seus sentimentos estão em ordem e não existem mais incertezas, ela sabe que realmente esta muito melhor agora embora mesmo que ainda que só.

Olhando a lua cheia aparecer laranja no céu a garota percebe que ficou muito tempo parada devaneando. Ao olhar para o relógio em cima da cômoda a ninja se assusta ao perceber que as horas passaram voando e que faltavam somente dez minutos para o jantar ser servido. Então lavando as mãos no pequeno banheiro que havia no quarto a garota apressa-se em sair do quarto e se encaminhar para a sala de jantar. Chegando à sala de jantar encontra-a totalmente vazia e somente em um dos cantos se depara com uma serviçal idosa que lentamente espana uma pequena estátua de mármore com grade espanador. Tenten aproxima-se da serviçal e pergunta educadamente onde será servido o jantar e com toda a educação a serviçal responde que todos hoje jantariam na cozinha. A jovem agradece a informação e caminha em direção a cozinha. Deixando a bondosa serviçal sozinha.

No caminho da cozinha Tenten escuta risadas e percebe que os agradáveis sons vêm da cozinha juntamente com um agradável aroma que fez a barriga da jovem roncar. Ao entrar pela porta da cozinha, a surpresa de ver quem era o cozinheiro a fez dar um passo para traz. O kasekage Gaara estava cozinhando, essa informação passava pelos olhos de Tenten porem não era processado em sua mente. Depois de um instante Temari a irmã mais velha de uma mesa no meio da cozinha, a mesma mesa em que Tenten anteriormente almoçara com Kankurou, cumprimenta a garota. Tenten mais que imediatamente com um enorme sorriso nos lábios aproxima-se da anfitriã se senta ao lado dela na mesa. Gaara de avental equilibrando um prato repleto de panquecas aproxima-se da mesa e lentamente fala que o jantar está um pouco atrasado. A jovem ainda sorrindo pela surpresa de ver o jovem daquela forma somente assenti com a cabeça e volta seu olhar para a porta observando kankurou adentrar por ela com um baralho de cartas na mão. Temari dirige sua atenção para seu irmão e fala:

- Que bom que hoje somos quatro poderemos fazer um jogo de duplas.

Kankurou mas que apressadamente fala:

- Nem pensar Temari você não irá fazer dupla com Gaara hoje.

E Gaara em meio às panelas fala:

- Porque não irmão está com medo de perder de lavada?

Temari gargalhado:

- Da ultima vez você teve que lavar toda a louça sozinho. Admita meu irmão você é uma negação nesse jogo.

Tenten sorrindo e observando toda a cena pergunta discretamente a Temari de que jogo eles estão falando. Então Gaara agora se aproximando da mesa com uma panela e sentando-se fala:

-Uno. Alguma vez você já jogou esse jogo?

Tenten responde:

- Sim eu jogo muito com meus amigos.

Temari complementa:

- Durante a Janta no dia de folga das cozinheiras é o dia que nós tiramos para fazer um amistoso jogo de Uno quem perde lava a louça já que as serviçais não estão. Nós também revisamos quem cozinha. Essa semana ficou a cargo de Gaara fazer o jantar, espero que você goste da comida, ele ainda está aprendendo a cozinhar.

Tenten se diverte com a família Sabako mais do que eles imaginam e com a distribuição das cartas todos também iniciam o jantar. Para o jogo a divisão ficou meninas contra meninos, que foi muito favorável para Tenten visto que sua companheira Temari é uma excelente estrategista. O jantar jogo foi muito agradável primeiramente porque Tenten pode conhecer um lado dos irmãos Sabakos que ela totalmente ignorava e segundo porque ela e Temari venceram três partidas seguidas eliminando totalmente a possibilidade de terem de lavar a louça, que foi muito bom já que Tenten odeia fazer esse serviço.

Após jantar Tenten dirige-se ao seu aposento e fica na janela novamente contemplando a lua cheia de cor alaranjada do deserto. Mais uma vez ela pensa no ótimo dia que teve e no maravilhoso jantar até, que escuta duas leves batidas na porta que fazem recobrar sua atenção. Ela atende a porta e com as mãos com alguns pergaminhos Kankurou está parado esperando do lado de fora. Tenten o convida para entrar e ele já dentro do quarto fala o motivo de estar ali:

- Bem como eu prometi aqui estou com os meus poemas para você poder ler.

- Há! É claro. Senta ai. (apontando para uma poltrona próxima a cama)

Kankurou senta onde lhe foi indicado e a jovem senta-se na cama próxima a ele. Eles decidem que para a leitura dos pergaminhos deveria haver uma troca e que a leitura deveria ser feita ao mesmo tempo. Então assim é feita, ambos trocam os poemas e passam a lê-los em silencio. Durante todo esse momento de calma Kankurou analisa os poemas da moça e fixa sua atenção em um:

Lua do deserto

Lua do deserto de pele bronzeada

Por que me irritas?

Por que quando não estas

Sinto-me triste

Sem tua presença?

Lua do deserto por que

Quando olhas pra mim sinto medo?

Mas ao mesmo tempo fico tão feliz?

Depois que o sol se foi

Lua do deserto

Tudo ficou escuro

E foi olhando as estrelas

Em meio à escuridão

Pedi a elas você.

Ainda sinto meu coração doer

Por causa do calor do sol.

Por isso lua do deserto

Tenho medo.

Tenho medo de ficar no escuro

E no frio gélido dos que não

Possuem um coração para amar.

Por favor, lua do deserto

Proteja-me e ensina-me

A voltar saber o que é amar

Lua do deserto de pele bronzeada

Abrace-me porque tenho medo de

Ficar só.

Sem seus braços para me confortar.

Tenten lê os poemas de Kankurou achando alguns engraçados e outros bem tristes, porem fixa sua atenção em um bem interessante:

Flor do deserto

Flor do deserto deixa eu te tocar

Em uma miragem me perdi

Sob a luz do teu olhar

Dia de tormento e calor abrasador

Pela luz dos olhos teus

A um oásis me guiou

A água que me refresca

É a sua boca

É uma doce tentação

E cria alucinação

Meu coração lateja

Quando estou na tua presença

Você me consome me arrebata

Flor do deserto seja minha

Porque eu quero ser teu

Deixa-me ser teu

Prometo que eu a levarei

Segura e protegida

Para o oásis

Onde meu coração

Reside só

Sem você.

Kankurou termina primeiro sua leitura e observa atentamente as reações de Tenten ao ler. Quando a jovem termina o rapaz logo pergunta:

- E ai, o que você achou dos poemas?

- Seus poemas são bem legais, realmente me surpreendi. Achei alguns bons e outros bem engraçados também. Mas teve um que chamou muito a minha atenção.

- Qual foi?

- Aquele que fala sobre a flor do deserto. Ele por acaso fala sobre um amor não fala?

Um tanto receoso Kankurou fala:

- É

- Esse amor por acaso foi correspondido?

Mas relutante do que nunca Kankurou toma ar para responder:

- Sinceramente ainda não sei.

Surge um silencio constrangedor no quarto e Kankurou decide então quebra-lo falando agora sobre o que achou dos poemas de Tenten:

- Sabe seus poemas são bem maneiros.

-Serio você gostou?

- Sim, gostei, mas achei-os um pouco tristes.

- Como assim tristes?

- É que você às vezes fala com tanto ressentimento sobre o sol. Eu não entendi direito. Por acaso o sol a quem você se refere nos poemas era alguém de quem você gostava ou gosta, sei lá?

- Você é bom nisso. Acertou em cheio.

- é acho que sim, e por acaso ele morreu?

- Só no meu coração.

- Só no seu coração eu não entendi?

- Vou tentar te explicar. Essa pessoa não morreu, ela apenas se casou e é por isso que ela deixou de ser importante para mim a ponto de eu a considerar morta. Mas eu prefiro não falar mais sobre isso está bem?

- Você ainda gosta dele não é?

- realmente é melhor a gente parar de falar sobre isso. Mais não, eu não continuo sentindo nada por ele. Hoje ele é só meu amigo e mais nada. É só! Mas falar sobre isso ainda me chateia. Esta entendendo?

-Ok! Vou mudar de assunto, porque tem outra coisa que eu não entendi também.

-E o que é?

- Não tem aquele poema que fala sobre a lua do deserto?

-Sei e o que tem nele que você não entendeu?

- Não, é só que lá fala sobre as estrelas te trazerem a lua do deserto. Isso também tem algum significado? Você diz que tem medo da lua, por que você tem medo dela? Ela é também alguém que você gosta?

Tenten incomodada com o interrogatório do rapaz levanta-se e vai em direção a porta e tentando não parecer irritada sem sucesso fala:

- Sabe de uma coisa garoto é melhor você parar de fazer tantas perguntas e encarar tudo que eu escrevi como licença poética. E eu também acho que já está ficando bem tarde e eu já estou com sono e realmente acho melhor você ir.

Kankurou observa a reação da garota e sem questionar levanta-se da poltrona, pega seus pergaminhos e caminha para fora do quarto. A moça o acompanha ate a porta, ao sair do quarto o ninja vira-se na direção de Tenten e a olha com um olhar muito preocupado porem amoroso e profere as seguintes palavras:

- desculpe-me se falei algo que você não gostou, mas gostaria de dizer a você que embora pertençamos a um mundo onde os sentimentos devem ser escondidos para a nossa proteção em uma batalha. Isso não se aplica o tempo todo. Por isso eu só peço a você que não deixe que o medo mate seu coração.

Ouvindo as palavras de Kankurou Tenten baixa a cabeça e o rapaz se aproximando segura uma das mãos da moça e lentamente beija a testa da menina desejando boa noite. Tenten agradece e deseja o mesmo. Virando-se e caminhando para o quarto Kankurou avisa a moça que logo cedo sairão em uma missão, ela então entra em seu quarto e fecha a porta.

Tenten se joga na cama pensando no que acabara de acontecer e seu coração começa a disparar pensando nas perguntas que Kankurou a fizera e de quão perto ele estava da resposta. Em sua mente surgem perguntas tais como: Será que ele sabe que a lua do deserto é ele? E sabendo disso ele começou a fazer aquelas perguntas? As duvidas que a consumiam só perderam as forças quando o sono veio.

Kankurou deitado em sua cama agora começa a pensar sobre o que acabara de viver: - Que droga! Porque naquela hora eu a beijei na testa? Idiota! Você devia tê-la puxado e a beijado direto na boca, mas aí se ela fizesse o que ela fez na duna... Eu acho que eu não agüentaria. Ai, Kami-sama, por que naquela hora eu não falei tudo o que eu sinto por ela? Mais que mulherzinha complicada essa também! Quem será esse tal de "sol" que deixou ela desse jeito? E essa tal "lua do deserto" também? Que raio será isso? Será que sou eu? Mas se sou eu, por que será que ela tem medo? Medo de que, Kami-sama? Droga! Eu devia ter me declarado. Nem sei por que comprei aquele anel. Isso também! Por que eu não dei o anel?

O ninja tira uma caixinha do bolso e a analisa, abre e fecha sua tampa e cansando a coloca em cima de uma cômoda perto de sua cama. Kankurou tira a camiseta e volta a se deitar na cama. Durante a noite o rapaz volta a ter o mesmo sonho que tivera nas noites anteriores com a flor do deserto, porém dessa vez ele finalmente alcança a flor do deserto e a toca. Neste mesmo momento o rapaz acorda excitado e ofegante, mas certo de que descobriu o significado de seu sonho e que a tão lendária flor de seus sonhos é na verdade Tenten, a mesma garota que seu coração tanto anseia. Pra um homem do deserto Kankurou sabia que esse sonho simbolizava muito mais que um presságio, era praticamente uma profecia de que seu coração pertencia a ela. E essa constatação o deixou bastante feliz, mas também bastante apreensivo em pensar como deveria proceder agora e se ela corresponderia ao sentimento dele. Com todos esses pensamentos o rapaz pega no sono.

Esse capítulo foi realmente maneiro de escrever, espero que gostem. Gostaria de mandar um grande beijo ao meu beta Thife e dizer para ele que sem ele eu estaria perdida. Obrigada por agüentar e apoiar minhas maluquices sem você esse texto seria incompreensível, acreditem gente eu tenho disgrafia e escrevo mal pra caramba.

Continuem lendo e o próximo capitulo que será: capitulo 12: Más notícias.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Más noticias**

**Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Kishimoto.**

**No capitulo anterior você leu:**

O ninja tira uma caixinha do bolso e a analisa, abre e fecha sua tampa e cansando a coloca em cima de uma cômoda perto de sua cama. Kankurou tira a camiseta e volta a se deitar na cama. Durante a noite o rapaz volta a ter o mesmo sonho que tivera nas noites anteriores com a flor do deserto, porém dessa vez ele finalmente alcança a flor do deserto e a toca. Neste mesmo momento o rapaz acorda excitado e ofegante, mas certo de que descobriu o significado de seu sonho e que a tão lendária flor de seus sonhos é na verdade Tenten, a mesma garota que seu coração tanto anseia. Pra um homem do deserto Kankurou sabia que esse sonho simbolizava muito mais que um presságio, era praticamente uma profecia de que seu coração pertencia a ela. E essa constatação o deixou bastante feliz, mas também bastante apreensivo em pensar como deveria proceder agora e se ela corresponderia ao sentimento dele. Com todos esses pensamentos o rapaz pega no sono.

**Capitulo 12: Más notícias**

O sol mais uma vez saúda uma nova aurora desértica, e como de costume Gaara o Kazekage já está em seu escritório envolto às pilhas de seus documentos. Após um som de leves batidas na porta, dois ninjas de expressão bastante seria entram e entregam o relatório diário das fronteiras, com informações nada boas. Os ninjas após uma rápida conversa e um curto comprimento formal saem da sala. O Kazekage por sua vez aproximando-se de sua mesa aperta um botão e prontamente a porta se abre e um ninja que estava de guarda do lado de fora, pergunta:

- Deseja alguma coisa Kazekage-sama?

- Sim Norito. Vá por favor, imediatamente chamar meu irmão.

-Hai!

Mas do que de pressa à porta se fecha.

Se passando dois minutos, correndo pela porta do escritório sem pedir permissão adentra Kankurou. Gaara não se importando com a atitude deselegante do irmão fala:

- Kankurou, já tenho as noticias das fronteiras.

- Era de se imaginar! E aí, são boas ou ruins?

- Péssimas. Dois ninjas foram mandados para fazer uma varredura nas coordenadas que você me indicou e não regressaram. Com isso mais dois foram enviados atrás desses e somente um regressou, gravemente ferido é claro nos informando de que tanto a dupla que havia sido mandada antes como a que ele pertencia haviam sido atacadas por um membro da resistência da areia vermelha. Suspeitamos que ele esteja à procura do antigo esconderijo de Sassori.

-Kusso! Sassori mesmo morto continua nos dando trabalho. O que faremos agora?

- Você e a Kunoichi da aldeia da folha irão interceptá-lo antes que chegue ao antigo esconderijo de Sassori. Mas tenha cuidado, recebi um alerta de uma grande tempestade de areia chegando.

- Hai! Em meia hora estarei partindo.

Kankurou se retira rapidamente do escritório e volta à mansão. O rapaz bate na porta do quarto onde Tenten está hospedada e esta o atende imediatamente. A jovem ninja já estava pronta para sair em sua mais nova missão.

Dirigindo-se ao portão de saída da cidade de Suna Tenten pergunta a Kankurou que tipo de missão era a deles então o ninja começa a explicar desde o inicio:

- Quando estávamos vindo para Suna, notei no deserto pegadas de uma pessoa.

-E daí?

- Daí que não são normais pegadas solitárias no meio do deserto. De inicio tentei bolar outras hipóteses sobre aquelas pegadas. Pensando que talvez fossem as pegadas de um caixeiro viajante, mas não era porque caixeiros viajantes viajam sempre acompanhados de animais. Daí eu pensei que podia ser pegadas de um andarilho mas também não eram porque andarilhos nessa época andam em caravanas devido as freqüentes tempestades de areia. Então presumi que fossem de um ninja.

-Nossa!

- Eu ainda não terminei.

- Então termina, oh poderoso mestre em pegadas!

- Você é muito palhaça garota! (com um sorriso no rosto pelo jeito sarcástico de sua companheira de viajem). Deixa-me continuar.

- Fala cara.

- Ok! Depois de tudo isso eu reparei que as pegadas tinham mais ou menos dois dias de distancia na nossa frente então eu subi na duna mais alta com você e tentei ver se via alguém longe ou perdido no deserto mais não vi nada.

- Então a gente rolou da duna.

- Pois é isso também, foi muito maneiro! (sorrindo) É claro que aquilo não estava nos meus planos, mas voltando para o assunto, quando chegamos a Suna relatei isso direto para o Gaara e ele mandou imediatamente reforçarem as fronteiras e alguns grupos fazerem uma varredura pelo local que eu havia indicando para um possível encontro com o dono das pegadas e aí é que rolou o problema.

- E qual foi o problema?

- Dois dos ninjas que foram fazer a varredura no local não voltaram e então foram mandados mais dois atrás desses e desses dois, somente um voltou gravemente ferido avisando que havia sido atacado por um membro da resistência da areia vermelha.

- Areia vermelha. O que é isso?

- A areia vermelha é um grupo de resistentes aos governos dos Kazekages. Os principais alvos era meu pai o antigo Kazekage e agora meu irmão Gaara. Antes seu principal líder era Sassori, você já deve ter ouvido falar dele quando ele pertenceu à Akatsuki não foi?

- É claro! Sakura-shan falou que foi a pior luta que ela já teve em toda a vida.

- Após sua morte ouvimos rumores que o grupo pretendia voltar a se unir e atacar Suna com uma super-arma desenvolvida por Sassori. Gaara nos enviou nessa missão para que possamos interceptar esse membro da areia vermelha antes dele chegar ao antigo esconderijo de Sassori.

- Legal! A única coisa que eu não entendi nessa história toda foi por que você não me contou nada sobre o que tinha visto?

- Não contei porque naquele momento não eu tinha certeza de nada e eu não queria te deixar preocupada à toa só com suposições.

- Fala serio, Kankurou. E sou uma ninja acha que eu não entenderia o que estava rolando?

- É eu sei. Desculpa foi um erro meu. Mas vamos tentar intensificar o passo porque tem um alerta de tempestade de areia e parece que essa vai ser das grandes.

- Tem mais essa agora? Então vamos.

Kankurou e Tenten começaram a correr mais rápido o que podem, porém, a distancia até o ponto de interceptação do inimigo é longe demais e o tempo começa a mostrar sinais de que a tempestade está bem próxima. O Jounin decide então mudar de rota, pois voltar a Suna neste momento seria impossível e eles ficariam no meio da tempestade e se continuassem no mesmo caminho ao encontro do inimigo seria pegos pela tempestade ou ficariam expostos podendo ser atacados sem chances. Kankurou ao perceber que a tempestade avançava abruptamente ao encontro dos dois pega Tenten pelo braço apressadamente e corre em direção a algumas rochas.

**Gostaria de agradecer por continuarem lendo a fanfic e avisar que o próximo capitulo finalmente começa a tão esperada Hentai, mas já aviso de antemão que essa hentai é uma das fortes podendo provocar sangramentos nasais, como provocou no meu beta, se eu pudesse ter gravado a cena no you tube teria milhões de acessos com esse video. Então se cuidem e divulguem. Beijos M. J**

**Próximo capitulo: 13 Um oásis escondido**

**Até lá!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13:Um oásis escondido parte 1**

**Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Kishimoto que poderia pelo amor de Kami-Sama parar de fazer a tia Anko sofrer nas mãos daquela cobra biba do no Kabuto.**

**No capitulo anterior você leu:**

Kankurou e Tenten começaram a correr mais rápido o que podem, porém, a distancia até o ponto de interceptação do inimigo é longe demais e o tempo começa a mostrar sinais de que a tempestade está bem próxima. O Jounin decide então mudar de rota, pois voltar a Suna neste momento seria impossível e eles ficariam no meio da tempestade e se continuassem no mesmo caminho ao encontro do inimigo seria pegos pela tempestade ou ficariam expostos podendo ser atacados sem chances. Kankurou ao perceber que a tempestade avançava abruptamente ao encontro dos dois pega Tenten pelo braço apressadamente e corre em direção a algumas rochas.

**Capitulo 13: Um oásis escondido**

Entre as rochas que Kankurou puxou Tenten para se abrigarem da tempestade, encontrava-se uma entrada por onde se descia uma escadaria feita de pedra. Um caminho estreito que de fora era impossível de ser visto. Mas que o rapaz conhecia como ninguém mais poderia conhecer. O local era uma enorme caverna escondida entre as rochas. Dentro abrigava um dos mais fascinantes oásis, pois por não ser totalmente fechada a caverna permitia que a luz do sol fizesse as plantas crescerem dentro dela. No oásis havia também uma nascente com águas cristalinas formando um pequeno lago. As paredes da caverna mesmo sem a imediata luz do sol, brilhavam como se nelas houvesse centenas de milhares de estrelas devido ao lugar possuir uma enorme quantidade de um minério chamado bauxita ou mais vulgarmente conhecido como ouro de tolo.

Tenten ficou bestificada com toda a magia daquele lugar e somente tentava entender onde estava. Ela rodeava em volta de si mesma e olhava ao redor perguntando:

- Kankurou como? Quando?... Que lugar é esse?

- Seja bem vinda Tenten ao meu esconderijo secreto. Esse é o lugar que eu mais gosto no mundo inteiro e você é a primeira pessoa que eu trago aqui.

- Esse lugar parece um sonho. Quer dizer, nem nos meus sonhos nem em nenhum livro ouvi ou li um lugar que tivesse uma descrição de um local tão maravilhoso assim.

- Acho que nem eu. Mas agora esse lugar não pertence somente a mim. Ele também é seu, porque essa vai ser nossa casa até o fim dessa tempestade, e eu realmente não tenho a intenção de quando for embora apagar a sua mente. Para que este continue sendo somente o meu lugar secreto. (ironizando)

O rapaz agora passa ao lado de Tenten e anda até a fonte de água abaixa-se e lava o rosto ficando pela primeira vez sem aquelas pinturas no rosto perto de Tenten. Ele senta-se junto à fonte de água e diz que agora é só descansar e esperar.

Para ficar mais a vontade o rapaz retira o capuz onde fica a sua bandana de sua cabeça revelando seus cabelos revoltos cor de chocolate. Ele passa uma das mãos sobre os cabelos bagunçando-os ainda mais, fazendo com que a sua aparência se assemelhe ainda mais com a aparência de seu irmão mais novo Gaara. Enquanto Tenten contempla o lugar e a bela vista da sua companhia, o rapaz decide ficar mais a vontade em seu recinto secreto retirando também seu pesado casaco preto, ficando somente com uma regata branca ressalta 100% do seu corpo esculpido por muitas atividades físicas.

Depois de sair da hipnose instantânea causada pelo corpo bem trabalhado do Jounin, Tenten caminha até a fonte e senta-se ao lado de Kankurou encarando pela primeira vez um belíssimo rosto angelical com olhos cor de mel salpicado de pintinhas verdes que dava a aparência dos olhos bem brincalhões e que até agora por causa das pinturas era tão difícil de conhecer. Tenten tentando não se concentrar somente na belíssima aparência anteriormente oculta do rapaz decide começar a perguntar mais coisas a respeito do lugar que se encontravam, tendo porque se conhecendo como se conhecia a jovem sabia que se não se concentrasse em outra coisa logo ela possivelmente ficaria vermelha na presença do rapaz. Então ela começa o interrogatório:

- Kankurou-kun como você conseguiu manter esse lugar escondido durante tanto tempo?

- Sabe que eu nem sei? Boa pergunta. Talvez ninguém nunca tenha prestado tanta atenção em mim e também nunca se preocuparam em saber aonde eu ia quando desaparecia.

- Quanto tempo esse lugar é seu esconderijo secreto?

- Há muito tempo, põem tempo nisso! Acho que foi antes mesmo de ser gennin se não me falha a memória. Não me lembro exatamente mais acho foi depois da morte da minha mãe.

- Deve ter sido muito difícil pra você, não é mesmo?

- É pode ser, mas aqueles anos foram bem difíceis para todos os meus irmãos.

- Por quê?

- Bem, por onde eu começo... Foi difícil para mim e para Temari, pois perdemos nossas mães e ainda por cima ganhar um irmão. Daí meu pai decide selar o espírito da Shukako dentro do meu irmão para ser usado como arma e ele por ser um Biju, cresce afastado de todos e eu e minha irmã morrendo de medo dele. Então como se isso não fosse o bastante meu pai por medo de não controlar o Gaara, desiste de manter ele como uma arma e tenta assassiná-lo, não só uma vez mais varias e por não conseguir por fim ele se alia com um cara pior do que ele e orquestra um ataque contra Konoha sem saber que na verdade ele também seria atacado e morto terminando assim finalmente em um grande desastre. Mas eu prefiro parar por aqui.

- Pelo que eu estou ouvindo sua vida deve ter sido uma loucura mesmo.

- Se foi. Acho que foi por isso que consegui manter esse lugar tanto tempo escondido. Com tanta confusão que rolava em Suna era difícil alguém prestar atenção em um garotinho do rosto pintado andando com uma marionete para aprender manipular. Todo filho do meio já não chama muita atenção então junta a essa confusão de vida e temos uma camuflagem perfeita.

- É estranho como a gente se engana com as pessoas... Fiquei pensando muito nisso no tempo que passei na sua casa.

- As coisas lá estão bem diferentes, mesmo.

Kankurou pensando em algo começa a rir. Tenten curiosa pergunta?

- Por que dá risada kankurou-kun?

- Estou pensando em como você deve ter estranhado Temari estar tão doce.

- Realmente, confesso que quando ela me levou para o quarto e depois durante o banho quando ela foi super simpática eu...

- Durante o banho? Vocês tomaram banho juntas?

- Sim... Tem algum problema com isso?

- Não é só que Temari odeia tomar banho acompanhada de qualquer um, estou realmente surpreso. Ela só tomava banho com mãe dela, eu também estranhei bastante ela ter convidado você para ficar lá em casa. Acho que alguém de Konoha tem feito muito bem pra ela. (disse o rapaz com um sorriso maroto)

- Quem de Konoha?

- Pois é. Eu não poderia estar falando sobre isso, mas já estou um pouco cansado de não falar nada e nem dar umas risadas sobre isso...

- Risadas, me fala... Que historia é essa?

- Calma eu vou falar mais se prepara, não é muito do meu feitio contar fofocas, mas como vamos ficar nesse oásis por um bom tempo então eu vou te contar...

- Então conta logo.

- Está curiosa Tenten-chan?

- Deixa de gracinha e conta logo.

- Está bem, tudo começou há uns dez meses atrás quando um certo trio de Konoha veio em uma missão para cá. Na época os apartamentos de hospedagens dos ninjas estavam sendo reformados e a cidade estava cheia por causa de uma festividade. Então não havia lugar para eles ficarem. Temari como conhecia bem um dos ninjas do grupo decidiu hospeda-los lá em casa contrariando até mesmo as ordens de Gaara. Mas tanto eu como Gaara sabíamos há muito tempo que rolava um certo clima entre Temari e esse cara, então não contrariamos ela, mas aí...

- Não! Então você esta me dizendo que não é só fofoca, que realmente rola algo entre a Temari e Shikamaru?

- Se rola! Os dois são loucos um pelo outro. Ela comprou um pássaro correio pra falar com ele o tempo todo. Mas a historia não para por aí, eu não falei tudo.

- O que você está esperando pra me contar tudo?

- Estou esperando você ficar quieta para eu contar tudo.

- Ok! Desculpa conta logo!

- Continuando, o trio ficou em nossa casa por três dias, mas foram os três dias suficientes para mudar completamente a vida da minha casa. Primeiro que Temari conseguiu fazer o cara ficar doido com ela, eles discutiam se pegavam, é realmente da forma que você ta pensando, depois discutiam de novo e assim ia. Eu tinha tantas coisas pra fazer aquela semana que não dei a mínima para os convidados o gordinho passava a maior parte do tempo no festival comendo, que eu nem o vi direito, e a loura nem prestei atenção nela, porque ela era tão irritante falando o tempo todo alto e discutindo com os companheiros de equipe que eu preferi me manter a distancia, por que já basta a minha irmã gritando o tempo todo... Até que um dia de manhã bem cedinho depois que Temari já havia saído para algum lugar que eu não me lembro muito bem onde era, reparei que Gaara não havia acordado ainda, que é bastante incomum, já que ele é o primeiro a acordar na casa, passando-se uma hora então fiquei preocupado e decidi ir ao quarto dele e quando eu abro a porta devagar pra não fazer barulho, porque pensei que talvez tivesse ficado doente ou coisa assim, quem eu vejo dormindo de conchinha com ele na cama?

- Não testou acreditando!(fazendo cara de espanto)

- Pois é! Mas pode acreditar a Loira, quer dizer a Ino estava lá dormindo de conchinha com meu irmão. Eu fiquei estático na porta, até que meu irmão levantando a cabeça um pouco e com um movimento de mão sorrindo pra mim faz com que a areia de sua cabaça que estava jogada pelo quarto junto com as roupas dos dois movimentasse a areia e suavemente e fechasse a porta na minha cara. Eu sem palavras me retirei dali na mesma hora antes dele querer me dar um golpe fatal por estar atrapalhando o momento dos dois. Depois daquela hora eu só fui ver o Gaara no dia seguinte sorrindo feito um bobo na cozinha cozinhando, o que foi muito bizarro. Mas depois daqueles três dias, minha casa não foi, mas a mesma. Embora o trio tenha indo embora, Temari vive indo para Konoha e Shikamaru vindo pra cá ou recebendo milhares cartas atrapalhando os serviços de postagem da vila. Já Gaara volta e meia a Ino vem pra cá e fica uma semana às vezes com ele. Eu já até sei quando ela vem é só perceber o humor do meu irmão mudar drasticamente de serio sem sentimentos para um bizarro cozinheiro sorridente.

- Então ele cozinha sempre que ela está pra vim?

- Isso mesmo. Você não notou o jeito dele ontem?

- Notei, mas não fazia a mínima idéia de o porquê ele estava tão bem.

- Pois é! Desta vez ele estava bem mais calmo do que o normal de quando ela aparece por aqui, eu também não sei o porquê ele estava aqui...

- Essa historia prova o que eu estava te dizendo, é estranho como a gente se engana com as pessoas, quando eu te vi pela primeira vez te achei um mauricinho metido.

- serio? (gargalhando)

- Estou falando a verdade. (sorrindo também)

-Então está bem, vou te contar o que eu achei quando te vi pela primeira vez... Eu fiquei preocupado achando que você daria uma surra na minha irmã.

- Fala serio? (levantando uma das sombrasselhas intrigada)

- Estou falando serio. De todas as garotas de Konoha você era a mais cheia de marra e pelos seus golpes, você manda muito bem em Taijutsu.

- É a especialidade do meu time, mas isso nem foi tão importante porque eu perdi. Então o que adianta?

- Você só perdeu porque Temari é uma excelente estrategista e só perde em estratégia para o namorado dela o Shikamaru. Às vezes eu fico imaginando como seria um tentado esconder algo de outro, isso me diverte. Mas voltando ao assunto, se ela não fosse boa em estratégia você com certeza teria vencido. Porque quando o chakara acaba só resta partir pra pancada e nisso você e sua equipe manda bem.

- É pode ser. Obrigada por conseguir levantar minha moral. O engraçado que de todas as lutas aquela foi à única em que eu errei o alvo, eu nunca havia errado antes ou perdido então acho que eu fiquei confiante demais, talvez esse tenha sido meu maior erro naquela batalha. Nosso time era confiante demais. Isso foi um erro, mas serviu de uma grande e dolorosa forma de aprendizado.

- Caramba! Eu estou realmente cansado... Quanto tempo será que estamos aqui?

- Não faço a mínima idéia, mas acho que é melhor nós arrumarmos um acampamento, porque não sei se é impressão minha mas parece que a caverna está ficando mais escura.

- Não é impressão sua não, embora esteja havendo lá fora uma das maiores tempestades de areia que eu já vi, na caverna dá pra saber quando está dia ou quando está escurecendo.

- É mesmo, como?

- Principio físico de refração da luz. Como todas as paredes da caverna são cobertas por bauxita quando a luz do sol incide na entrada em qualquer ponto dela a luz se reflete para as outras paredes e assim vai se propagando uma para as outras, como espelhos, até o fundo provocando uma sensação de dia claro no teto da caverna e também a aquecendo, e é por isso que existe a possibilidade de crescer plantas na caverna já que tem luz e água aqui dentro. Já durante o entardecer a luz da caverna vai enfraquecendo assim como o sol e termina por escurecer a caverna quando o sol se põe.

- Então o sol está lá fora se pondo nesse exato momento?

- Exato! E já esta na hora de nós fazermos uma fogueira porque daqui a pouco vai ficar muito escuro e um pouco frio eu vou pegar as madeiras e você pode esperar aí mesmo que eu já volto.

Kankurou levanta e se afasta a procura de madeira. Tenten continua sentada e resolve procurar algo para comer na mochila, e constata que os dois trouxeram pouquíssimo alimento. Constata que os dois só teriam uma barra de chocolate para aquela noite e nada mais. Assim que Kankurou se aproxima com a lenha e rapidamente pondo a fogueira em funcionamento, olha para Tenten e pergunta:

- O que houve, porque você está com essa cara tão preocupada?

- Não é nada de mais Kankurou, mas acho que ficaremos com fome, porque só trouxe uma barra de chocolate.

- Pode ter certeza que fome é a ultima coisa que você vai sentir aqui. Todas as arvores aqui são frutíferas e tem peixes no lago também. Porem eu não estou com nenhuma fome, por acaso você está?

- Também não estou, mas saber que aqui tem comida me deixa mais calma porque não temos certeza de quanto tempo ficaremos aqui.

- Você tem razão. O aviso da tempestade dizia que ela duraria em média uns três dias.

Kankurou observando a fogueira em pé ao lado de Tenten decide sentar-se. A garota abre o pacote de chocolate deixando o gostoso cheiro se propagar pelos dois, em um ato mais do que normal ela quebra a barra em duas e dá um pedaço ao seu companheiro de viagem que aceita instantaneamente. Os dois começam a sentir o frio da noite chegar então Kankurou se aproxima mais da moça e pergunta:

- Eu posso colocar minha cabeça em seu colo? Eu estou um tanto cansado

Tenten resolvendo começar novamente a rivalidade agradável entre os dois diz:

- Bem... Não sei não, você é um leitor dos livros do Jiraya. Sabe se lá que tipos de pensamentos pervertidos podem passar pela sua cabeça deitado aqui nas minhas pernas...

Sorrindo e percebendo o humor nas palavras da moça Kankurou responde:

-Puxa vida! Garota, como você é desconfiada. Por que você acha que eu sou um pervertido?

Tenten sorrindo largamente diz:

- Sua cara diz tudo o que eu preciso saber de você. É por isso que você a pinta, para não mostrar seus sentimentos mais ocultos e safados.

- Aí é que você se engana minha querida, nunca te falaram para "nunca julgar um livro pela capa"? Ou a frase mais celebre: "Quem vê cara não vê coração"?

- Ok você venceu, pode deitar, mas você só conseguiu porque eu estou no momento sem argumentos.

Os dois começaram a rir e então o rapaz deitou a cabeça no colo da moça, continuando a agradável conversa o Sabako pergunta:

- Tenten, como prêmio acho que deveria saber uma coisa, você me responderia?

- Claro!

- Então está bem! Eu tenho mesmo cara de pervertido? Da onde você tirou essa idéia?

Tenten sorrindo responde:

- Mais ou menos, sei lá! Vai me dizer que sabako no Kankurou não é rodeado por garotas?

- Bem que eu queria que fosse. Mas não é bem assim. Meu irmão é bem mais visado e eu sempre fui bem calmo.

- Por que será que isso me soa como uma mentira?

Tenten sem se perceber do que estava fazendo começa a passar as mãos pelos cabelos de kankurou e ouvir as explicações do rapaz:

- Se não quiser acreditar tudo bem, mais a verdade é que eu tive poucos relacionamentos amorosos.

- Entendo tirando as escapulidas das missões, festas e férias da academia... Sabe kankurou-kun, seu cabelo é tão sedoso é bem gostozinho de passar a mão...

- Há mais essa! Quer saber que xampu eu uso também?

O garoto sorrindo provoca a moça, mas ela logo rebate a provação:

- Não preciso, meu xampu é maravilhoso e meu cabelo é lindo.

- É mesmo lindo e é uma pena que você mantenha ele sempre preso em coques.

Kankurou levanta uma das mãos ate os cabelos da moça e começa a acariciá-los e continuando a conversa e amando o toque do rapaz em seus cabelos a garota fala:

- nem sempre meu cabelo fica preso, mas eu só o mantenho desse jeito porque não quero ter que corta-los por causa de uma batalha. Já vi duas amigas fazendo isso uma vez e não foi nada legal.

- Tem razão, realmente seria um verdadeiro desperdício cortar seus cabelos em uma batalha, mas eles soltos ressaltam ainda mais a sua beleza. Posso solta-los?

Se sentindo um pouco insegura a garota diz:

- não sei... Pode.

Então o rapaz sem nem um pouco de esforço passa os dedos entre os coques e os solta. Fazendo com que os cabelos de Tenten se desenrolem e desçam ondulados ate metade de suas costas. A garota então retira a mão dos cabelos do jovem segura sua bandana para que esta não caia e ajeitando-a para que esta fique firme novamente em sua cabeça volta a posição em que estava. Kankurou observando a mudança de aparência da garota pergunta:

- Você é muito bonita, mas te vendo assim agora, nossa! O que os caras da sua vila iam achar?

Sem entender que na verdade que o garoto estava bestificado com a beleza da jovem a menina lembrando rapidamente de sua vila e o jeito de agir de seus amigos fala:

- Eu sei lá o que eles iriam achar?

Kankurou observando certa pontada de tristeza nos olhos da garota comenta novamente com um leve tom de humor:

- Gente, olha a gostosa da Tenten. Ficou mais linda ainda com um penteado novo...

Tenten ao ouvir a forma de imitação do garoto solta uma gargalhada alta e gostosa de uma forma que deixa o rapaz feliz por ter conseguido espantar uma leve sombra de seu olhar. Kankurou aproveitando a aproximação e o momento de descontração da moça ainda deitado olhando diretamente para ela começa a acariciar-lhe o rosto. Tenten com as mãos no cabelo do rapaz ao sentir o leve toque da mão do rapaz em seu rosto, para de movimentar suas mãos sobre o cabelo de Kankurou e o encara tentando disfarçar que está sentindo uma certa aproximação vinda do rapaz, fala:

- Para de falar besteira ate parece que os garotos falariam assim.

A jovem ao falar vira o rosto e desvia o olhar do jounin que vendo o rubor no rosto dela comenta:

- Como não falariam? Vai me dizer os caras de Konoha estão todos vacilando desse jeito. Com uma garota tão gata com você... Não estou entendendo, você nunca ficou com nenhum cara de lá não?

A jovem com o rosto mais vermelho que um pimentão, abre a boca mais decide se calar e se fazer de desentendida a pergunta do garoto. Kankurou vendo a reação da jovem comenta:

- Novamente sem resposta... Acho que você já me conhece um pouco e sabe o que eu acho sobre ficar calado...

- O que você acha que eu deveria saber Kankurou?

- Que quem cala consente.

Tenten levemente irritada diz:

- Você não sabe de nada garoto.

- Só não sei por que você não me respondeu as perguntas que eu te fiz. Então eu tenho que tirar as conclusões que são mais lógicas a mim. E uma das conclusões que eu posso tirar nesse momento por sua falta de resposta é que no quesito relacionamento os caras de lá estão deixando a desejar, porque não reparar em uma mulher linda e gostosa como você é verdadeiramente uma burrice sem tamanho.

O rubor de no rosto de Tenten passa de vermelho pimentão para roxo quero sair daqui agora. Fazendo com que a garota respire bem fundo e fale:

- Você é muito bobo, vamos mudar de assunto porque essa conversa está me deixando sem graça. Aliais, alem dos adjetivos que estão sendo usados para se referir a minha pessoa e essa sua mão que não para de mexer no meu cabelo também está me deixando nervosa.

Kankurou percebendo que a leve irritação da moça tratava-se de um desconforto pela aproximação dele e pela sua fala sai do colo da moça e volta a ficar sentado só que agora bem próximo encarando-a de frente. Vendo a reação que a garota tinha a sua aproximação aproxima o rosto para perto da jovem e fala:

- Você quem começou mexendo no meu cabelo. Mas antes de mudar de assunto vou fazer mais uma pergunta...

Tenten mais do que desconfortável com a aproximação daquele deus grego pergunta:

- O que é agora?

Kankurou se aproxima ainda mais do rosto de Tenten e cuidadosamente acaricia de leve com as pontas dos dedos a curva delicada do rosto da moça, e bem próximo a boca da jovem ele fala em voz baixa e sedutora:

- Você alguma vez já sentiu um carinho de um homem?

Tenten ao sentir o toque de dedos delicados e a envolvência e o calor da voz aveludada de Kankurou, fecha os olhos e sente um arrepio percorrer toda a sua pele levando direto como um fio condutor a espinha provocando nela um leve calafrio. Ao perceber que o rapaz sabia exatamente o que ele estava provocando nela, o coração de Tenten começa a bater aceleradamente como de uma pequena presa encurralada por um grande e feroz felino embaralhando bastante o pensamento da moça que no momento estava doida para sair dali correndo. Porem em volta a seus pensamentos de fuga quase que instantaneamente uma lembrança veio a sua mente. A lembrança era as das palavras do rapaz antes de sair do seu quarto na noite anterior: "_Não deixe que o medo mate seu coração"._ Rapidamente ao pensar sobre as palavras a jovem encontra a segurança que necessita para tomar coragem para abrir seus olhos e encarar os belos odres cor de mel que estão implorando por seus carinhos. Tenten olhando-o com ternura sorri e levantando uma das suas mãos alcança o ombro do jovem e também da mesma forma que ele retribui a caricia que recebe de uma forma doce e delicada.

Kankurou ao sentir a mão quente e delicada de Tenten em seu ombro sente seu coração disparar a perceber que finalmente estava sendo correspondido pela moça e necessitando mais do que ela por carinhos ele aceita as pequenas caricias da garota e as devolve com mais intensidade aproximando mais e mais seu rosto a ponto da ponta do nariz encostar-se à pele do rosto dela e suavemente acaricia-la desta forma.

O jounin enfim chega ate os lábios da moça beijando-os lentamente com pequenos selinhos como se estive-se pedindo permissão para explorar todo o interior dos carnudos lábios da morena, com uma gradual intensidade e voracidade com sua língua Kankurou consegue a permissão que tanto deseja para invadir a boca da jovem. Tentando extrai o puro desejo que fora acumulado desde primeira hora em que se encontraram.

Apreciando todo o momento de seu maravilhoso e novo sentimento que estava tomando seu coração, Tenten envolve com seus braços o pescoço de seu mais novo amado puxando-o para junto de seu corpo dando a liberdade para o jovem que já estava bem próximo atendesse aos apelos da moça que sem ezitar a envolvesse com um enlace de braços a cintura da jovem com um apertado e quente abraço. Provocando novamente na menina uma gostosa sensação de arrepio pela proximidade e força dos braços e do corpo bem trabalhado do ninja.

**Gostaram né? Mais não fiquem desesperadas no próximo capitulo continua... Não deixem de ler! **

**Capitulo 14: Um oásis escondido parte 2.**

**Por favor deixem algum comentário eu sei que eu ainda sou fraca e que me falta ódio (perdão o roubo da fala Itachi, se sabe que eu te amo!) mas todo mundo precisa sentir que pelo menos alguém anda lendo o que eu escrevo, e aproveito pra mandar um recado caso vocês encontrem algum erro, desculpem-me porque meu beta está com os capítulos a um tempão e não os postou então eu decidi postar assim mesmo sem revisão. bjks e abraços! M.J**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14: Um oásis escondido parte 2**

**Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Kishimoto que é um louco de ter deixado a Kurenai sensei viúva. Gente aquela mulher é muito sinistra como será que ela consegue lutar de mini-saia? O.O **

**No capitulo anterior você leu:**

Apreciando todo o momento de seu maravilhoso e novo sentimento que estava tomando seu coração, Tenten envolve com seus braços o pescoço de seu mais novo amado puxando-o para junto de seu corpo dando a liberdade para o jovem que já estava bem próximo atendesse aos apelos da moça que sem ezitar a envolvesse com um enlace de braços a cintura da jovem com um apertado e quente abraço. Provocando novamente na menina uma gostosa sensação de arrepio pela proximidade e força dos braços e do corpo bem trabalhado do ninja.

**Capitulo 14: Um oásis escondido parte 2**

Em meio a um apaixonante beijo e sobre o completo controle de Kankurou a moça deixa ser deitada delicadamente sobre a fina relva do oásis. O rapaz separa sua boca da de Tenten apenas para encarar sua amada e sorrir pela felicidade de finalmente estar sendo correspondido e realmente enviar uma mensagem ao seu cérebro e confirmar que tudo aquilo que ele esta sentindo era real e que eles estavam naquele momento juntos.

Enquanto tomam ar eles se observam amorosamente, de certa forma pedindo a permissão um do outro para terem a chance de amar alguém novamente, estava claro para os dois que o destino conspirará para que chega-se a este momento. Tenten precisava de alguém para amar, Kankurou precisava de alguém para amar, ambos necessitavam ser amados. E as estrelas as flores a lua do deserto mais principalmente Kami-sama havia feito estas duas almas se encontrarem no momento mais propicio para os dois e ali, em um oásis escondido, um amor verdadeiro se formou.

Encontrando os lábios novamente de sua mais nova amada a língua do rapaz começa a disputar uma guerra particular com a língua da moça, nessa pequena guerra Kankurou percebe que a menina dominava perfeitamente aquela situação deixando claro que aquele não era o seu primeiro beijo, que de certa forma foi uma forma de resposta da garota a algumas das indagações feitas pelo rapaz anteriormente.

Dando-se por vencido o jounin abandona a guerra e começa a beijar-lhe o queixo descendo logo para o pescoço, dando leves mordidinhas fazendo a menina soltar um leve gemido. Kankurou ao ouvir o gemidinho de prazer da garota, sorri e volta para completar o que começara arrancando mais um suspiro da moça.

A boca de Kankurou desce novamente, mas agora em direção aos seios da garota. Tenten ao sentir o caminho para onde seu amado esta tomando encolhe-se um tanto, não por não querer que ele vá ate ali, mas porque ninguém antes havia ido, mas com seu movimento meio que involuntário ela acabou fazendo com que Kankurou parasse e a olhasse, como se em seu olhar ele pedisse desesperadamente a permissão para continuar de onde parou e com um sorriso e um olhar desejoso tenten concede a permissão que o rapaz tanto deseja(N/A: safadinha ela). Ele vendo que seu ato fora agora concedido pela moça, continua de onde parou.

Kankurou abre lentamente o botão da camisa da jovem e começa a beijar a pele que outrora estava tapada. Esse ato de carinho tão sensível provoca um leve arrepio em Tenten. Kankurou agora desce para o segundo botão, abre-o e novamente toca delicadamente a pele da menina com os lábios, fazendo com que o arrepio se intensifique. Seduzido e totalmente entorpecido pelo perfume sabor chocolate da pele da kunoushi, o jounin se diverte com a abertura do terceiro e ultimo botão. Que Faz com que os belos e fartos seios de Tenten fiquem cobertos agora somente com o belo sutiã rosado com pequenas aplicações peroladas. O ninja beija os seios da moça e desliza uma de suas mãos que estavam na cintura até as costas da jovem desabotoando a peça de roupa intima que o atrapalhava. Tendo seus seios acariciados e beijados Tenten geme com mais intensidade entregando-se a seus sentimentos mais profundos.

Aflamada de tantas sensações conjuntas e de puro tesão, Tenten desatrelassa os braços do pescoço de seu amado e pondo as mãos no ombro dele ela arranca-lhe com ferocidade e rapidez sua camisa. A jovem puxa o ninja para cima dela e este acompanha suas manobras. Conduzindo a cabeça de Kankurou agora para o seu pescoço, a garota morde gentilmente o nódulo da orelha de seu amado e este a puxa para si tentando livra-la de sua calça comprida.

Kankurou desabotoa o botão e desce o fexecler da calça de Tenten. Ele beija o ventre da jovem deixando-a arrepiada desde a alma, porque ela sabe que aquele momento era a hora que toda garota espera a vida inteira, a hora de se entregar de corpo e alma ao amor. O rapaz habilmente retira-lhe a calça restando somente uma delicada, fina e pequena calcinha, presa somente com um laçinho de cada lado fazendo o rapaz delirar de puro prazer.

Kankurou retira a calça dele o mais depressa possível ficando nu na frente da garota. Com o membro enrijecido o rapaz puxa a moça lentamente para baixo de si e gentilmente abre as pernas da moça encaixando-se entre elas fazendo com que ela sinta toda sua excitação. Com uma das mãos o rapaz puxa pelos laçinhos da calcinha de Tenten na intenção de desamarrar-la. A moça por sua vez ao sentir o toque quente do rapaz geme. Kankurou finalmente consegue dar o fim na peça de roupa intima da menina fazendo com que nada mais os separe de sua plena e perfeita noite de amor.

Vendo-se completamente desprovida de qualquer peça de roupa que pudesse "protege-la" naquele momento, Tenten, mais uma vez é invadida pelo medo e pela incerteza daqueles atos tão quentes e rápidos que ela sabia aonde a levariam, achando também que poderia estar sendo muito rápida, afinal aquela seria sua primeira vez. Em resposta as suas duvidas e preocupações suas pernas voltam a se fechar e seu corpo a estremecer.

Com aquela reação Kankurou acaba por encará-la mais uma vez e ver que apesar de estar lhe dando um sorriso os olhos da jovem expressavam medo. O que ficava mais do que obvio que Tenten nunca havia chegado a estar com um homem daquela forma, de fato ele por alguma das atitudes da garota já havia percebido que ela era virgem, mas ele não teria a intenção de fazer aquele momento tão especial na vida de qualquer mulher ser algo do qual ela se arrependesse futuramente. Era muito fácil para Kankurou entender a reação da garota, não era só por ela ser virgem que a deixava insegura ele havia lido os poemas dela, ele sabia o quanto ela havia sofrido com o relacionamento anterior embora ela não tenha dito isso abertamente a ele, ele sabia que seria muito difícil para ela se entregar a um novo amor com tanta facilidade o quanto ele desejava. Porem, Kankurou também sabia que Tenten já havia o deixado excitado demais para eles pararem por ali, querendo passar um pouco de segurança para sua pequena deusa, o rapaz a encara nos olhos e lhe sorrir de um modo amável. Indo um pouco mais pra cima ele lhe dá um beijo na testa.

Ao sentir o olhar de ternura do rapaz e sua testa sendo beijada, Tenten se surpreende com a singeleza do ato amoroso do ninja, e sente que mesmo sendo um ato tão simples esta ação provocara nela uma estranha sensação de segurança, como se aquele homem estivesse garantindo a ela que ele a protegeria de qualquer coisa.

Tenten sentiu que a atitude de Kankurou foi tão simples mais tão romântica e profunda que a fizera ter a segurança para continuar a se deixar levar pelo momento novamente, permitindo que Kankurou volte a tomar seus lábios para si e deixar com que as línguas deles novamente voltem a travar aquela gostosa guerra entre os dois.

Envolvida por aquele momento de "luta lingual intensa" Tenten acaba tendo um sobre salto ao sentir à mão de Kankurou deslizar para sua coxa e começar acariciá-la ali induzindo a menina a voltar a abrir suas pernas deixando o caminho livre para o rapaz. Um pedido que ela acaba cedendo. No entanto ao contrario do que a jovem esperara, ela não voltara a sentir o rapaz se encaixar por entre suas pernas novamente. Pra sua surpresa Kankurou deslizara sua mão, da coxa, para a intimidade da menina, começando a brincar com o ponto mais sensível da moça, usando seus dedos habilmente e assim arrancando gemidos de prazer da jovem que só eram abafados pela pequena guerra que sua boca e a do rapaz ainda travavam.

Tenten, movida pelo prazer e impedida de gemer devido aos ardentes e lascivos beijos de Kankurou, ergue um pouco seu tronco do chão dando a seus seios um volume um pouco maior e fizera com que esses sem querer os movessem em ritmo perfeito com seu corpo que se mantinha naquela movimentação como uma tentativa da menina extravasar todo o prazer que invadia seu corpo, como uma onda, a cada vez que os habilidosos dedos do Jounin se detinham em seu clitóris, o ponto mais sensível do corpo feminino e que Kankurou explorava com a segurança de quem sabia exatamente como a satisfazer.

Sentindo toda a agitação da jovem e finalmente, perdendo seu fôlego, o ninja vai descendo seus lábios, liberando os de Tenten que imediatamente se entreabriram e deixaram que altos e levemente roucos gemidos rapidamente enchessem aquele lugar, outrora pacifico e silencioso.

Kankurou carinhosamente descera sem pressa os lábios para o queixo de Tenten e de lá, para seu pescoço, um contraste interessante com seus dedos, que se moviam num ritmo frenético, fazendo a menina se contorcer sobre o chão e agarrar, com força a relva, buscando desesperadamente um modo de manter seu autocontrole, cada vez mais distante de sua mente. Insatisfeito, Kankurou descera do pescoço para os seios de Tenten, fazendo questão de percorrer esse caminho com sua língua, deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passava. Desesperada com todas aquelas novas e gostosas sensações, Tenten tenta perguntar entre seus gemidos:

- Kan... Kankurou... O que?...

Mas a menina não conseguira completar, pois nem mesmo nesse momento os dedos do rapaz lhe deram trégua, no entanto aquelas pequenas e fracas palavras que conseguiram escapar dos lábios da moça foram o bastante para que ele entendesse e respondesse, tirando sua atenção dos seios da menina e aproximando seus lábios do ouvido da mesma para lhe sussurrar e depois dar uma leve mordidinha no nódulo da orelha:

-Estou apenas cuidando para que esta pequena flor do deserto não se machuque quando torna-la minha...

Apesar do tom aparentemente calmo, a menina podia notar claramente, que Kankurou estava bem ofegante. Sinal de que o rapaz estava bem excitado e a ninja sabia muito bem disso, pois uma de suas pernas roçava constantemente no corpo do garoto e ela podia sentir aquele membro extremamente enrijecido, roçando em sua coxa bem torneada deixando sua pele tão molhada quanto estavam os dedos do Jounin, que passeavam pela intimidade da menina. Aquele liquido que melava ambos os lados era causado pela excitação excessiva do casal, fazendo com que seus corpos reagissem daquela maneira, um tipo de lubrificação natural.

No entanto Tenten estava completamente aérea as reações de seu corpo, a única "reação" que lhe dominava naquele momento eram as constantes ondas de prazer que lhe capturavam, cada vez com mais força e para "piorar" a situação, Kankurou voltara a direcionar sua atenção para os seios da jovem, onde ele começara a lamber um dos seios deslizando sua língua lentamente por toda aquela superfície macia e arredondada, o ninja estava adorando o gosto que aquele seio grande e delicado tinha e ouvir os gemidos de sua pequena flor o fazia mais feliz. A fim de se divertir um pouco mais com sua adorada, ele passa a deslizar sua língua pelo bico do seio da kunoushi, se deliciando com os gemidos da jovem lhe deixando cada vez mais excitado o que fazia chupar e mordiscar o seio da jovem.

Aquela diversão de kankurou somada com os movimentos frenéticos dos dedos dele levou Tenten cada vez mais próxima ao delírio, todo aquele prazer ao mesmo tempo em que dava uma maravilhosa sensação a menina trazia-lhe também uma forte angustia, pois aquele prazer estava ficando cada vez mais forte e constante. Ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada, apenas naquele prazer mais intenso que a dominava cada vez mais e com mais força. Até que uma onda ainda mais forte e constante lhe invadira.

Num grito alto e ofegante de prazer, enquanto fechava seus olhos e se agarrava à relva com cada vez mais força, Tenten chega ao limite de seu corpo e acaba por gozar. Naquele momento sujando ainda mais, os dedos de Kankurou, que fizera questão de esperar a menina terminar para daí então, desgrudar do seio da jovem e ficar com a face frente à dela esperando esta reabrir seus olhos. Quando Tenten conseguira finalmente recuperar o fôlego, ela abre seus olhos e encontra a face de Kankurou que lhe dá sorriso malicioso e comenta num tom cruel:

- Para alguém que se diz durona você não resistiu tanto quanto se esperava aos dedos de um dominador de marionetes, não é?

O tom do rapaz era divertido, como se até mesmo naquele momento, a rivalidade entre eles persistia. Com as bochechas coradas Tenten vira seu rosto e resmunga entre um sorrisinho fazendo-se de irritada:

- Ba... Baka!...

Kankurou apenas ri da reação da garota e tira sua mão da intimidade da menina, examinando seus dedos completamente lambuzados com aquele liquido viscoso que melava completamente seus dedos quando a menina gozara sobre eles. O rapaz percebera que a moça havia voltado a encará-lo e ao perceber o olhar curioso de Tenten ele lhe dá um sorriso de canto bem safado e fizera algo que a mesma não esperava. Para o espanto da jovem, Kankurou levara seus dedos melados à boca e os lambera provando do gosto da menina produzindo um som parecido com um: - HUM! Antes de comentar:

- Você tem um gosto muito bom, na próxima eu vou querer prová-la diretamente...

Ele a provoca enquanto lambe os próprios lábios, aquilo deixara Tenten tão envergonhada que a menina não sabia onde "enfiar a cara", porem mesmo com vergonha, ouvir aquilo do rapaz a excitara novamente e percebendo isso Kankurou lhe dá um leve beijo nos lábios e pergunta num tom carinhoso:

- Acha que agora está pronta? Quero dizer... Eu posso?

O rapaz estava pedindo permissão à moça para continuar, tenten podia ver que apesar das provocações Kankurou estava muito preocupado em tornar aquilo o mais natural possível para ela. Tenten apenas sorri e faz que sim com a cabeça, voltando a entreabrir suas pernas, como se convidasse o rapaz para se acomodar entre elas, parecendo bem mais confiante e certa do que queria.

Ao ver a reação da garota Kankurou sorri animado e logo trata de se acomodar entre as pernas dela, mas o rapaz não a penetra de imediato, Tenten podia ver que o jovem parecia um pouco preocupado. Ele voltara a encará-la e sorrindo estende sua mão esquerda para que a menina a segurasse dizendo:

- Talvez isso vá doer um pouco Tenten, por isso, segure minha mão e a aperte quando quiser que eu pare assim eu vou obedecer e esperar você me permitir continuar, tudo bem assim?

Ele pergunta para a jovem que agora segura a sua mão. A moça concorda com a cabeça novamente, mas antes que o rapaz começasse, ela o chama, tinha algo de importante para lhe dizer:

- Kankurou?...

- Oi minha flor...

- Arigatô!

Ela agradece baixinho enquanto ficava com a face corada e ao ver a expressão curiosa do jovem, explica:

- Por estar sendo tão atencioso e cuidadoso comigo.

Kankurou ao ouvir sorri para sua amada e acariciando-lhe com a pontinha do nariz o rosto de Tenten lhe dá um calmo e demorado selinho antes de responder:

- Não precisa me agradecer, eu faço isso porque eu não me perdoaria caso ferisse você.

Ele confessa voltando a adquirir uma expressão preocupada, mas que logo é substituída por um sorriso malandro ao acrescentar:

- alem do mais, se eu não tomar cuidado na sua primeira vez você pode ficar traumatizada e aí não vamos ter a segunda, terceira, quarta, quinta...

- Segunda, terceira, quarta, quinta?...

Tenten interrompe a contagem do rapaz enquanto erguia sua sombracelha.

- Ué? Minha flor, não vai querer?

- Vai depender de como você for na primeira...

Agora quem decide começar novamente a provocação é a jovem. Deixando o rapaz super confortável para responder:

- Aé? Bem, se for assim, vamos começar então!

Tenten concorda com a cabeça e respira fundo tentando relaxar. Kankurou fica esperando ate notar os músculos da menina relaxarem, então com a mão livre ele guia seu membro até a intimidade da menina e começa a penetra-la bem lentamente.

Quando sente a cabeça do membro de Kankurou se esfregar na entrada de sua intimidade, Tenten fecha seus olhos sentindo aquela parte de seu corpo arder o que começara a forçar a entrada de sua intimidade, obrigando-a a alargar-se dando passagem à cabeça de seu membro que, finalmente, começa a entrar no corpo da menina. Tenten sente uma forte dor, ao mesmo tempo em que, conseguia sentir um "objeto" de forma estranha forçar a parte intocada de seu corpo a lhe dar passagem.

À medida que aquele "objeto" ia entrando em seu corpo ela o sentia aumentar de tamanho forçando sua intimidade a se alargar ainda mais, isso assustara Tenten que passa a contrair sua intimidade com medo, o que foi um erro, pois a dor que sentia aumentara ainda mais. E a garota soltara um grito de dor enquanto apertava a mão de Kankurou com força, o que fez o rapaz parar onde estava e exclamar num tom fraco devido ao fato de estar ofegante com o prazer que aquele ato inicial lhe causava:

- Tenten! Por... Hum... Por favor... Relaxe su... Sua vagina, assim vo.. Ah... Vou acabar te machucando!

- De... Demo (mais) Kankurou ele... Ele está ficando maior!

Exclama a menina visivelmente assustada:

- Meu... Corpo não vai agüentar.

Kankurou pode ver as lagrimas se formando nos olhos de Tenten, imaginar que poderia estar ferindo sua amada ao ponto de fazê-la chorar provocara uma angustia enorme no rapaz, que sentira seu coração apertar, mas ele sabia que o nervosismo da menina que estava, realmente provocando aquilo, então o rapaz tenta acalma-la incentivando-a:

- Você vai agüentar sim Tenten. Você é uma garota forte, sempre foi. Só está doendo porque você está assustada, tenta relaxar.

O tom que o jovem usava era o mais sereno possível, ele tentava passar para ela toda a tranqüilidade e segurança que podia aproveitando a oportunidade para explicar a ela sobre a situação:

- Essa sensação que você está sentindo é por causa da parte de cima do meu membro, mas assim que esta entrar a dor vai diminuir. Por favor, Tenten relaxa... Confie em mim...

Mais uma vez completando as explicações com um selinho amoroso. A kunoushi, ao ouvir as palavras do rapaz começa a respirar fundo e bem lentamente. Ela podia sentir a parte do membro de Kankurou que já havia penetrado a sua intimidade. Sentindo a determinação da moça o rapaz resolve continuar.

Kankurou volta a forçar seu membro na intimidade da menina e este volta a penetrar aquele ponto tão apertado que o dava tanto prazer, fazendo o jovem deixar escapar suspiros fortes e intensos, tudo para conter seus gemidos, ele não queria gemer ainda, não enquanto Tenten ainda não estivesse sentindo o mesmo.

Tenten podia sentir sua intimidade sendo cada vez mais invadida pelo rapaz. A menina se sentia estranha, pois por mais doloroso que pudesse ser ouvir os suspiros e ofegações de Kankurou a fazia se sentir bem. A kunoushi pela primeira vez desde que ele começara a penetrá-la sentira um arrepio gostoso em sua intimidade que ia lhe subindo pelo corpo, causando um frio na barriga e eriçando os pelos de sua nuca, tudo porque ela sabia que era ela que estava causando todo aquele prazer em seu amado.

A menina se conterá o máximo que pode para não apertar a mão de Kankurou, pois não queria que ele parasse, até porque uma vez que a parte maior já havia entrado a dor não era mais tão intensa. Na verdade agora ela só sentia uma leve ardência, mesmo assim ela não gemia não que não quisesse, na verdade algo lhe dizia que gemer faria ele ficar preocupado e a única coisa que ela ainda sentia era um fraco latejo de dor. A jovem procurara ignorar aqueles latejos de dor e tentar relaxar, afinal apesar de tudo ela ainda desejava fazer aquilo com o rapaz que estava cuidando dos medos dela com toda paciência do mundo.

Durante alguns minutos Kankurou fica em silencio, não queria interromper, apenas observava Tenten fechar seus olhos e ficar respirando fundo tentando se acalmar. Aos poucos ele sentia o corpo da menina relaxar, a pressão que ela fazia em seu membro diminuira e a jovem fora afrouxando o aperto sobre a mão de Kankurou, que já estava perdendo a sensibilidade da mesma. Ao sentir o sangue voltar a circular em sua mão o rapaz se senti aliviado e volta sua atenção para Tenten que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, lhe perguntando um pouco preocupado:

- Ainda dói?

- Um pouco... Mas já estou me acostumando.

- Tem certeza?

O jovem pergunta ainda preocupado com a sua amada. Como resposta Tenten move sua cabeça fazendo que sim e Kankurou respira fundo. A reação da garota a sua primeira tentativa o havia assustado. Não queria machucá-la novamente, mas vendo que Tenten parecia se sentir melhor só o deixara ainda mais satisfeito, porem aquelas ofegações e suspiros do rapaz estavam provocando um efeito estranho sobre a garota, ela se sentia atraída por aqueles sons e até mesmo hipnotizada.

Ao finalmente abrir seus olhos ela pode ver a expressão do rapaz e isso a deixava ainda mais excitada. Kankurou mantinha seus olhos fechados fortemente e sua face expressava claramente o que o rapaz estava sentindo naquele momento, prazer. Muito prazer.

A intimidade de Tenten era muito apertada e toda vez que ela se contraia para relaxar logo em seguida ele sentia como se seu membro estivesse sendo massageado e isso era extremamente prazeroso para o rapaz tanto que o mesmo era obrigado a ranger os dentes tentando conter os gemidos sendo forçado a ofegar e suspirar para manter o controle sobre si. Para Tenten aquela visão era tão envolvente que sem perceber ela passara a ofegar com o rapaz começando a se juntar a ele naquele misto delirante de sensações prazerosas.

Todos aqueles sons de suas respirações fortes e pesadas, não demoraram muito para ficarem no mesmo ritmo e sem que se dessem conta, Kankurou e Tenten estavam descobrindo o que realmente significava tornar-se um, duas respirações tornaram-se uma, sensações divididas se uniram para tornar-se uma só. Quando o jovem dera por si, suas coxas já haviam encontrado as de Tenten e ele já havia entrado completamente na menina, mas até do que pretendia para aquela primeira vez.

Tenten sente o rapaz parar e suas coxas encontrarem as coxas torneadas dele. Agora o rapaz estava com seu membro completamente dentro da menina, esta notara que a dor sumira e apenas a entrada da jovem ardia, isso porque até aquele momento sua intimidade jamais havia sido tocada, ainda mais por algo daquele tamanho. Durante alguns minutos ambos ficaram parados recuperando o fôlego, na verdade Kankurou queria deixar sua amada se acostumar com aquele membro tão rígido dentro de si.

Quando ambos finalmente haviam recuperado o fôlego, Kankurou ergue um pouco seu tronco para encarar Tenten que lentamente abrira seus olhos e encarara aqueles grandes olhos cor de mel, únicos principalmente por aquelas manchinhas verdes próxima à íris, o jounin lhe sorri de um modo amável e sussurrando para a menina diz:

- Tenten, eu vou começar a me mexer... Tudo bem?

A moça somente concorda coma cabeça como fizera anteriormente porem parecendo bem mais confiante do que quando começou. O rapaz sorria animado, a expressão da garota estava bem mais suave sinal que ele não a machucava mais, o que deixava o jovem bem aliviado. Calmamente ele inclinara seu corpo de volta para perto do corpo macio e aconchegante de Tenten tomando os lábios da jovem para si. Porem dessa vez assim que Tenten correspondera ao beijo e suas línguas se encontraram o que antes era calmo, se tornara um beijo feroz, repleto de urgência. Mais do que nunca eles se necessitavam, se desejavam e com todo aquele desejo Kankurou finalmente começara a se mexer arrancando de Tenten seu primeiro gemido de prazer, abafados pelos lábios do rapaz que continuava a beijá-la ferozmente.

Tenten sentia o membro de Kankurou começar a sair de dentro dela provocando-lhe um arrepio que lembrava muito ao famoso "frio na barriga", o jovem o retirara até a metade para, então, penetra-la novamente, fazendo a menina gemer. Por varias vezes Kankurou repetira aqueles movimentos dentro da menina, numa velocidade relativamente baixa, o jovem não tinha pressa, queria que ela se acostumasse com ele antes de ir mais rápido.

A essa altura ambos haviam parado de se beijar para poder respirar, mesmo que lentamente, aquela movimentação exigia todo o fôlego do casal. Kankurou ao parar de beijar Tenten acomoda seu rosto ao lado do dela, os lábios dela ficam próximos a sua orelha. Ele podia ouvir cada gemido de sua amada e descobrir que os adorava. Cada gemido, cada respiração pesada e desesperada em busca de ar, ele amava tudo nela. Amava lhe dar prazer e ter prazer graças a ela, mas o que o jovem mais amara foi ouvir aquela voz fraca lhe sussurrar:

- Kan... Kankurou... Mais... Mais rápido...

Ele nem precisara responder, apenas aumentara sua velocidade e passara a dar estocadas cada vez mais fortes na menina que gemia, cada vez mais alto de prazer. Se Tenten estava gostando daquilo, Kankurou delirava de prazer tanto ao ponto de não conseguir evitar o comentário provocante:

- Ah... Tenten... Você é tão apertadinha... Que delicia!

Com aquele comentário Tenten ficara com as bochechas rosadas, não respondera ao rapaz por falta de fôlego. Mas se "vingara" daquela provocação cravando suas unhas nos braços musculosos do rapaz. Quando este lhe dera uma estocada particularmente mais forte fazendo com que ambos gemessem de prazer e de dor. A jovem descobrira uma coisa. Que "cravar" suas unhas no rapaz a ajudava muito mais que se agarrar à relva sendo assim, sempre que Kankurou a possuía com mais força ou a onda de prazer aumentava ela o arranhava e logo o rapaz já estava com enormes marcas de arranhões por todo o corpo, principalmente nos braços, tórax e nas costas.

Aquilo doía. As unhas afiadas de sua amada marcavam sua pele deixando "rastros" vermelhos e ardidos por onde passavam, mesmo assim ele estava adorando. Nunca pensara que um dia fosse gostar e se excitar tanto por causa de dolorosas feridas que alguém pudesse lhe causar, mas aquelas eram cheias de significados, elas representavam não só a dor que a menina sentia, mais o prazer também. E pelas marcas cada vez mais profundas ela estava bem próxima de seu limite assim como ele. Kankurou pode provar sua "teoria" quando a ouviu dizer:

- I... Isso é tão... Tão gostoso... E... Está ficando mais forte!

Kankurou delira com o comentário da menina, se em algum momento ainda tivesse alguma duvida se ela estava gostando ou não, todas as suas duvidas teriam se dezimado. Inspirado pela confissão da menina o jovem aumentara a velocidade e a força de suas estocadas. Agora se encontrava num ritmo tão frenético que já se era possível ouvir mais barulhos, alem dos gemidos e ofegações. A ferocidade com que Kankurou a possuía era tanta que se era possível ouvir o barulho que o atrito do seu membro com a intimidade dela causava e também os estalos que era provocado pelo choque de suas coxas, sinal de que o jovem a penetrava o mais fundo que podia alcançar o que ele tinha que admitir, não tinha planejado fazer logo na primeira vez, mas Tenten era quente de mais para ele poder conseguir resistir, ela era a própria tentação, sua tentação.

Ela podia sentir, podia sentir o membro de seu amado lhe penetrando mais fundo, mais rápido e mais forte. Ardia e como ardia, a colisão constante de suas coxas já vermelhas pelos choques ardiam, mas ela estava adorando cada movimento, cada gemido, cada barulho, cada dor e principalmente cada onda de prazer, que estavam se tornando cada vez mais freqüentes e intensas. Logo o corpo da jovem começara a pinicar e a adormecer, tudo que ela conseguia sentir naquele momento era o prazer, um imenso e constante prazer. Seu corpo estava reagindo de uma forma que ela nunca havia sentido antes, isso a estava assustando. Porem, a sensação era tão gostosa que ela não conseguia evitar desejar mais, mesmo assim era assustador:

- Kankurou... Meu corpo... Meu corpo está... Está estranho eu... Eu...

Kankurou, notando a preocupação da menina diante das reações de seu próprio corpo, a interrompe, tentando ignorar o êxtase daquele momento para não deixar sua deusa desamparada:

- Es... AAAH... Está tudo bem... Tenten... Hum... O... O seu corpo só está... Está reagindo de... Dessa forma... AAAH por... Porque você está... Está prestes a go... Gozar...

Ele explica e logo acrescenta:

- A... Agüente mais um... Um pouco... Va... Vamos gozar juntos...

Tenten concorda com a cabeça sem saber se Kankurou havia visto, afinal, o prazer era tanto que ela mal podia manter os olhos abertos. Só havia um pequeno problema no pedido de Kankurou, ele não havia lhe explicado como ela faria para conseguir aquela proeza. As estocadas frenéticas do rapaz com certeza não a ajudavam a se segurar. Mesmo assim a menina se esforçava e tentava ao máximo se conter, mas a cada onda de prazer mais intensa ela sabia que não conseguiria agüentar por muito tempo. A jovem tentava, ela se esforçava, mas uma onda de prazer que invadira seu corpo dessa vez, não se fora, pelo contrario, ficava cada vez mais forte, mais intensa e vendo que não aquentaria mais Tenten avisa:

- Kankurou... Eu não aquento mais!

- Tu... Tudo bem Tenten, deixe-o vir!

A menina parou de se conter e no instante que relaxou aquele imenso prazer dominou seu corpo. Tenten grita o nome de Kankurou enquanto sente aquele prazer imenso lhe possuir. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, gozara e fora a sensação mais maravilhosa que tivera até então, isso ate Kankurou chegar ao seu limite.

Não demorara muito e Kankurou pode ouvir tenten gritar seu nome, vindo em seguida um liquido quente que inundara a intimidade da menina e esquentara seu membro ainda mais. Mesmo assim ele não diminuira o ritmo, continuara com todo aquele frenesi ate que a mesma onda de prazer o dominou. Dando uma ultima estocada em Tenten penetrando-lhe o mais profundo que podia Kankurou solta um gemido alto de prazer, pois acabara por gozar dentro da menina. A jovem kunoushi sentia seu corpo todo se aquecer quando aquele jato quente inundara seu corpo e escapara por entre a sua intimidade e o membro de Kankurou. Com esse ato Tenten confirmara que naquele momento ela havia se tornado dele e que sabia que dentro dela algo havia mudado algo que ela sabia que havia sido despertado, um lado dela que em breve a sua lua do deserto conheceria.

Naquele momento, exaustos e ofegantes os dois se beijam. Afastando-se para tomar ar eles se olham e sorriem com um único pensamento de que aquele foi o melhor momento de suas vidas. Kankurou sai de cima de Tenten e se deita ao lado dela. Ela o abraça e ele faz um carinho bem suave no rosto dela, mas a exaustão vencera os dois e logo eles pegam no sono. De conchinha o casal dorme por varias horas.

**Uff! Esse capitulo foi o que mais deu trabalho para escrever, mas eu confesso que tive muita ajuda da minha sensei Tia Lulu, não consigo parar de lembrar eu e ela com um belíssimo por do sol rolando sentadas a beira da baia de Guanabara pertinho do museu do MAC escrevendo, rindo e brigando cada vez que eu dizia que não estava conseguindo descrever alguma cena. Sensei sinto muito sua falta. Sinto falta de fazer cosplay de Tenten e você de Hinata para ir dançar na pup do BayMarket principalmente. Que Kami-Sama proteja você na sua nova vida aí em Cabo frio do mesmo jeito que está me protegendo ainda aqui na minha roça. Eu ainda continuo acreditando que as ruas das nossas vidas vão voltar a se cruzar mais adiante no futuro. Um grande beijo! M.J**

**Aos demais leitores eu gostaria de agradecer e espero que tenham gostado da hentai. Aproposito se pensam que a hentai para por aí estão muito enganados. Não percam o próximo capitulo que vai ser:**

**Capitulo 15: O despertar de uma leoa.**

**Não percam! Há e por favor deixem comentários a cada comentário recebido você estará ajudando a uma pobre escritora a se motivar e postar novos capítulos mais rapido. **

**PARA CONTRIBUIR BASTA CLICAR NESTE BOTÃO LOGO ABAIXO E FAZER UM COMENTÁRIO ! PARTICIPE VOCÊ TAMBÉM! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15: O despertar de uma leoa.**

**Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Kishimoto, pois se pertencessem a mim um dos conteúdos obrigatórios na academia ninja seria como sair do anime e matar os bubladores do SBT. Ò.Ó**

**Aviso importante: **_**Este capítulo contem hentai, para aqueles que não curtem lerem conteúdos com cenas de sexo explicito, sugiro que esperem até a próxima postagem, mas se você curte vai com tudo e boa leitura,Mas depois não venham criticar porque a hentai desse é fortíssima**_**.**

**No capitulo anterior você leu:**

Naquele momento, exaustos e ofegantes os dois se beijam. Afastando-se para tomar ar, eles se olham e sorriem com um único pensamento de que aquele foi o melhor momento de suas vidas. Kankurou sai de cima de Tenten e se deita ao lado dela. Ela o abraça e ele faz um carinho bem suave no rosto dela, mas a exaustão vencera os dois e logo eles pegam no sono. De conchinha o casal dorme por varias horas.

**Capitulo 15: O despertar de uma leoa.**

Após ótimas horas de sono kankurou acorda primeiro( N/A: _É claro depois de uma hentai daquelas com certeza foram OTIMAS horas de sono, o menino dormiu que nem um bebê. rsrsrsrs_) Abraçado em sua amada ele respira com força o suave perfume chocolate dos cabelos da moça, com a intenção de poder armazenar em sua mente a lembrança de estar daquela forma acordando no lugar que, para ele é um paraíso agarrado com ela, a pessoa que em todos os seus sonhos era a mulher que ele tanto esperara para preencher o vazio de sua vida, fazia um bom tempo em que o rapaz não se entregava a sentimentos tão intenso quanto este.

Lentamente para não acordar sua flor o ninja tira a sua mão de cima da cintura dela e se levanta, pega sua calça que está mais ou menos a um metro de distancia dele e a veste olha ao redor do oásis e percebe que a tempestade continua com força apesar de já ser dia, sem querer sair de perto de sua amada ele senta-se ao lado de Tenten e fica observando a moça dormir serenamente. Olha para o corpo da moça e pensa quão lindo é o corpo da sua mulher. "Sua mulher". As palavras ecoam em sua cabeça por vários momentos e ele pensa em quão bom é o som delas em sua cabeça. Mais ainda, quão lindo era o corpo da mulher que ele havia tomado para si. O rapaz agradecia muito a Kami-Sama, primeiramente por ele ter enviado aquele fenômeno em forma de mulher para ele, e em segundo lugar ele dava graças aos céus pelas roupas da ninja não serem reveladoras como as das outras kunoishi que ele conhecia, pois seria muito difícil controlar o ciúme se alguém a olha-se, talvez matasse o insolente. Acalmando-se, pega um pergaminho e olhando para ela começa a escrever um poema.

O rapaz passa alguns minutos escrevendo até ver sua amada se movimentando ainda dormindo então para que ela não veja o que ele está fazendo ele vira-se de costas para ela e continua a escrever. Sentido que ela já havia despertado e estava atrás dele curiosa, Kankurou guarda rapidamente o pergaminho deixando-a ainda mais curiosa.

Ao sentir a falta do abraço quente de seu amado, Tenten desperta do gostoso sono, ainda não acreditando se o que acontecera havia sido real ou não. A jovem decide lentamente abrir seus olhos e ao se situar, percebe que realmente havia vivido todas aquelas sensações que em sua mente pareciam um conto de fadas. Ao dar falta de seu amado à garota procura-o com os olhos e o encontra bem próximo, mas virado de costas para ela deixando-a muito curiosa. Tenten lentamente levanta e engatinhando caminha em direção a seu amado e o abraça pelas costas, vendo a reação do menino de rapidamente esconder algo, fica intrigada e pergunta:

- O que você está escondendo de mim?

- Nada de mais... (responde o garoto rapidamente)

- Há é? Então me deixa ver... (beijando o pescoço dele com os olhos semi-serados por pressentir a inquietação do rapaz)

- Não... Agora não... (deixando ser levado pelos carinhos mais doido para que o assunto tome outro rumo)

- E você não vai nem me dizer o que é? (beijando agora a orelha de Kankurou apelando com uma voz um tom mais fraco e um tanto apelativa)

- Não mesmo... (tentando parecer forte aos carinhos que ele sabia que o estava deixando louco)

Tenten ao ouvir a fala do rapaz interrompe os carinhos que estava fazendo, levanta-se e rodeando-o decide sentar no colo de Kankurou e o olhando dentro dos olhos da-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego e quando Kankurou começa a corresponder o carinho da moça ela afasta sua boca da dele e o interroga com a frase: - Me diz! E volta a beijá-lo fazendo exatamente a mesma forma de pausa perguntando a mesma frase seguidas vezes. A cada beijo da garota a resposta do rapaz se divertindo com a situação é sempre a mesma: - Não! Levantando uma das sombracelhas e com ares um pouco irritado e muito poderoso Tenten levanta-se do colo de Kankurou, olha-o nos olhos e ajoelha-se ao lado do rapaz e o empurra para que esse volte a se deitar.

Tenten sobe em cima de Kankurou e o rapaz em troca começa a rir sarcasticamente e fala para a garota que torturas não tinham efeitos sobre ele. E Tenten com pose de mulher fatal fala:

- Será?

Com toda a sua confiança Kankurou diz provocando ainda mais Tenten:

- Tenta.

Ela ouvindo a resposta do rapaz e com um punhado de raiva por ser contrariada e certa pitada de desafio em vista, Tenten adquire uma pose de mulher fatal e dá um sorrisinho de canto enquanto pensa: - Coitadinho, agora ele vai sofrer na minha mão. Com esse pensamento na cabeça a garota arma um plano infalível para conseguir a resposta. Começando a beijá-lo lentamente na boca, ela põe em pratica seu plano.

Ao ser beijado por sua amada o confiante ninja se diverte dizendo a jovem que não irá falar nada de que ela deseja saber. Quando Tenten abandona a boca do jovem começando a beijar seu pescoço Kankurou novamente provoca sua torturadora perguntando: - É isso que você chama de tortura?

Tenten ao ouvir a pergunta do jovem interrompe seus carinhos e sorri da alto-confiança de seu amado e fazendo um carinho mais forte no pescoço do rapaz percebe que este se arrepia a cada toque da boca dela, Percebendo assim que seu plano está dando certo. Decidida a continuar sua tortura a jovem começa a beijar o rapaz em seu peitoral trabalhado, vendo que a cada toque de seus lábios a pele de seu amado arrepie cada vez mais ela continua a provocar-lhe fazendo mais e mais caricias.

Sentindo seu corpo todo ficar arrepiado aos toques da moça, o desejo e o tesão por fazer loucuras com sua amada começa a crescer em Kankurou, porem o rapaz decidido a não se render as caricias da jovem provoca-a mais uma vez dizendo: - Eu sou muito forte, eu aquento...

Tenten ouvindo as palavras do rapaz e vendo as reações do corpo dele as suas caricias decide descer um pouco mais o local onde estava beijando. Chegando ate a barriga do jounin.

Kankurou sentindo os deliciosos lábios da jovem descer beijando o corpo dele ate sua barriga, começa a sentir um desejo muito forte mais tentando não transparecer segura a relva para tentar aquentar o fim da sua maravilhosa tortura. Porem seu pensamento começa a levá-lo a algumas indagações:

- Ok! Ela é demais, mas não!... Ela não vai descer mais do que isso... Aí, não! Ela está descendo... Que gostosa! Ela sabe torturar tão bem... Caraça! Ela está chegando ao umbigo... (o rapaz começa a ofegar). Ela não vai ter coragem... Aí Kami-Sama! Ela está descendo de novo, já passou do umbigo,... Miserável! Que tortura mais gostosa!... Tudo tranqüilo cara, ela não... Ai, ai, ai! Ela está descendo de novo... Está chegando... Isso!... Vai Tenten!... Chega... Chega...

Em seu pensamento o rapaz começa a implorar pelos carinhos da garota tão próximos sua parte intima. Kankurou ao sentir ali o toque da sua amada chega a fechar os olhos. Entretanto, neste exato momento a garota interrompe seu ato de carinho e fica observando as caretas do jovem que está de olhos fechados esperando desesperado por alguma continuação da moça. Sentindo a pausa da moça o ninja rapidamente abre os olhos e a vê olhando para ele com um sorrisinho de canto enquanto pronuncia palavras que aos ouvidos do desesperado garoto soa como palavras muito torturantes:

- Só continuo se você me disser o que era...

Kankurou desesperado e se sentido totalmente torturado confessa:

- OK! Está bem, eu confesso era um poema... Era só um poema.

A menina vendo o desespero do rapaz sorri, sentindo-se vencida decide continuar os carinhos beijando onde havia parado, nas virilhas do ninja. Até porque com esse método revolucionário de tortura aplicada a amantes ela também havia se excitado bastante para parar por ali. Alem do que, a noite anterior havia sido realmente inesquecível e ela desejava ansiosamente por uma continuação, é claro que agora era ela quem iria tomar o controle da situação, Tenten realmente não segue o perfil das garotas santinhas que esperam serem controladas por um homem. Kankurou realmente não fazia idéia alguma do que ele havia despertado nela, mas ela com certeza estava disposta a mostrá-lo. Movimentando-se com muita calma até o membro enrijecido do ninja, a jovem começa a beijá-lo. Embora nunca tendo feito algo parecido a jovem mulher agora decide seguir seus instintos. O rapaz se arrepia ao sentir a boca de sua deusa tocar o seu ponto mais sensível.

Totalmente senhora de si Tenten passa a língua por entre os lábios e os mordisca expressando toda sua volúpia deixando Kankurou que até então só observava louco de desejo. Tenten dá uma leve lambida na cabeça do membro de seu amado, e esse instintivamente solta um gemido alto e fecha os olhos ofegando mais depressa do que antes. A jovem atenta às reações de seu companheiro sorri e se alegra ao saber que seu amado está curtindo cada uma de suas caricias.

Com uma das mãos a jovem segura levemente o pênis de seu amado e volta a lambê-lo bem devagar como um doce na mão de uma criança. O Rapaz aperta fortemente a relva e respira fundo mantendo os olhos bem apertados sentindo todo o seu corpo tremer de profundo prazer e seu coração acelerar a ponto de fazê-lo ofegar por realmente sentir tantas sensações prazerosas a ponto de sentir seu corpo como um vulcão pronto a entrar em erupção. Kankurou realmente duvidava se tudo aquilo era realmente real ou se ele estava sonhando um super sonho hentai com uma deusa do sexo o possuindo a seu bel prazer.

Tenten finalmente resolve parar de lambem o membro de Kankurou e coloca-lo dentro de sua boca. A ninja sente aquele enorme objeto pulsando por entre seus lábios despertando uma vontade incontrolável nela de chupá-lo fazendo o rapaz ofegar e gemer com mais força. Ao ouvir as reações do ninja a garota se excita e sendo levada por seus instintos inicia um movimento com a cabeça de subida e de descida levando o rapaz a um gral tão elevado de excitação que o faz gritar de tanto prazer.

Kankurou com tantas ondas de prazer tomando conta de seu corpo, solta a relva e segura os cabelos de Tenten forçando com suas mãos a nuca da jovem para que seu membro se aprofundasse com mais força entre os lábios carnudos da jovem. Preocupado com a possibilidade de ter sido precipitado Kankurou abre os olhos e olha em direção a tenten e a reação que veio a seguir era mais do que o jovem podia desejar em seus mais quentes sonhos. Lentamente como se estivesse em câmera lenta Tenten abre os olhos e o encara com ferocidade. Kankurou ao ver aqueles odres chocolates sente-se como uma presa que acaba de ver o despertar de uma selvagem faminta felina, que jamais desperdiçaria uma porção sequer de seu alimento favorito. Incentivado pelo olhar feroz e hipnotizaste Kankurou começa a guiá-la em movimento cada vez mais frenéticos. Aquele ritmo deixava os lábios de Tenten dormentes por tamanha força e frenesi fazendo com que o ar de seus pulmões escapasse, mas ela resistia ao incomodo com a força de uma Kunoishi e a determinação de uma ardente amante. Com a intensificação dos movimentos e com as ondas de prazer prolongadas por demasiado o rapaz percebe que está chegando ao seu limite. Ofegante ele tenta desesperadamente avisar sua musa de que iria gozar, mas este não tem êxito. Tendo como conseqüência o ato involuntário do jovem de despejar, aquele forte liquido quente na boca de sua amada fazendo com que a menina após tomar um enorme susto e caia para trás fique com o rosto todo lambuzado e engasgada pela incapacidade de reação do rapaz. Kankurou assustado vendo Tenten com as duas mãos no pescoço e olhos arregalados pensa:

- CARANBA! Fudeu. Agora ela vai me matar!

Para aumentar seu desespero à garota depois de recuperar o fôlego e se acalmar passa um dos dedos sobre a bochecha retirando uma pequena quantidade daquele liquido branco e viscoso e observando o dedo com uma expressão curiosa, ela leva o dedo à boca e deixa o rapaz perplexo ao ouvir a garota dizer:

- Hum!... É doce o gosto da minha lua do deserto. (Observando-o com um sorriso provocador de quem conseguira mandar uma resposta à altura a uma antiga provocação)

Depois de ouvir a menina Kankurou fica e êxtase e puxa a garota ferozmente para cima de si e ela o interrompe bloqueando-o com as duas mãos e dizendo:

- Para Kankurou, Não! Quem manda aqui agora sou eu.

Com a fala da moça Kankurou fica paralisado e confirmando com a cabeça obedece todas as ordens de sua deusa. Com todas aquelas atitudes o rapaz fica certo de que a garota se tornara para ele ainda mais provocante e sexy e desejando provocar ainda mais a ira de sua musa o ninja exclama:

Por Kami-Sama, despertei uma leoa!

Tenten sorrindo olha para o rapaz com um olhar poderosamente provocativo e envolvendo-o com olhares, abraços e beijos lacivamente quentes a ninja senta-se de no colo de frente para Kankurou fazendo o rapaz se excitar cada vez mais. Tenten encaixa-se lentamente sobre o membro do jounin, desta vez fora bem mais fácil a penetração, pois a jovem estava confiante e também era ela que estava no controle agora. Ela começa a movimentar-se causando extremo prazer, gemido, ofegações e suspiros no seu amado. Ela ao mesmo tempo em que curtia a sensação de poder sentia-se sendo não só objeto de desejo ou de prazer mais também de amor de um homem deixando-a assim realizada, plena, completa confirmando para sua mente e seu coração que havia feito a melhor escolha de companheiro para se entregar aquele amor tão intenso.

Completamente ligados mais uma vez e já delirantes devido ao prazer extremo de estarem novamente compartilhando aquela sintonia perfeita Tenten e Kankurou gemem de prazer aproveitando tudo o que cada um tinha para lhes dar. Os beijos com desespero misturados ao mais puro e perfeito amor de almas gêmeas desejando-se com loucura. O encontro de corpos bem formados com encaixe perfeito e um misto de suor hormônios a mil e muita luxuria deixava o ambiente quente e propicio para os dois. A jovem kunoishi galopava sobre o corpo do rapaz fazendo com que esse sentisse profundo prazer. Culminando seu delírio de amor a menina encosta o corpo junto de seu amado gozando junto aquele incrível momento, deixando os exaustos e felizes. Após o ápice de prazer enquanto recupera o fôlego Kankurou sussurra no ouvido de sua amada:

- Gostaria de saber se todas as vezes que eu esconder algo, você usara técnicas de tortura tão sofisticadas quanto essa? Porque se for assim faço questão de esconder todos os dias algo diferente para você, minha leoa.

Tenten simplesmente sorri e acariciando os cabelos revoltos de Kankurou fala:

- Não existe a necessidade de esconder nada de mim. É só você pedir com jeitinho que eu faço.

Kankurou feliz por ouvir a resposta da moça a abraça fortemente e levantando seu rosto para cima fala em voz bem alta:

- KAMI-SAMA! Obrigado por ter enviado para mim um vulcão em formato de mulher.

E olhando novamente para sua amada de forma amorosa e falando baixinho ao ouvido dela ele diz:

- Meu amor, não fala mais isso porque assim você vai me matar.

Tenten ouvido a forma sofrida do rapaz falar ri bem alto e exclama:

- BAKA!

Abraçados os dois aproveitam pra fazer carinhos, conversar, se beijar e em fim tirar um longo cochilo.

**Espero que tenham gostado da capitulo. **

**Para os mais santos eu peço perdão mais me desculpe eu avisei desde o primeiro capitulo que essa fanfic continha hentai. Já para os que curtem hentai espero que eu tenha correspondido às expectativas.**

**Mais uma vez gostaria de agradecer por estarem lendo a fanfic e pedir perdão ao meu beta Thife que com certeza ao revisar esse capitulo teve novamente sangramentos nasais ou foi correndo para o banheiro fazer sei lá o que. Foi mal Thifinho! Era uma das minhas intenções. Shuhhbshashuaasshshadbdd! LOL**

Gostaria de agradecer aos reviews mandados até agora. Muito obrigada a Cida Paraizo, na próxima fanfic eu vou tentar lembrar de fazer os personagens usarem camisinha KKKKKKK, prometo! E a Makaylla012 por achar que o Kankurou é gostoso, rsrs Eu concordo que ele realmente é gostosão e que ele esse tempo todo estava escondendo o jogo, e as outras meninas que começaram a ler, mas ainda não postaram nenhuma review eu sei que esse casal é bem diferente e que inicialmente a combinação parece não ser a das melhores, mas Gaara e Hinata também não parecia até ser feita uma long deles e o povo perceber que pode haver química. Uma das minhas intenções é essa eu realmente queria mudar um pouco, embora eu ache perfeito o casal Tenten e Neji. Então tentem apreciar o diferente gente relaxem e curtam esse maravilhoso mundo paralelo de possibilidades. Beijos e feliz Ano novo da M.J

Até mais e não percam o próximo Capitulo 16: Integrações.

E para aqueles que acham que acabou a hentai aguardem...


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16: Integrações **

**Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Kishimoto, pois se pertencessem a mim as historias seriam tão água com açúcar que 80% da população mundial estaria diabética, então eu afirmo, não seria uma boa! E desculpem pela demora**

**(nota: o poema contido no capitulo é uma releitura do poema Integrações do livro o coração amarelo do poeta chileno Pablo Neruda do qual tenho grande admiração primeiramente por ser um grande escritor e segundo por ter ganhado um Nobel que não é pra qualquer um, e que espero ganhar um dia também, mas um Jabuti de literatura infantil também não seria nada mal. XP).**

**No capitulo anterior você leu:**

Abraçados os dois aproveitam pra fazer carinhos, conversar, se beijar e em fim tirar um longo cochilo.

**Capitulo 16: Integrações **

Muitas horas se passam ate que Kankurou acorde novamente. Kankurou observa Tenten ainda dormir e este para não incomoda-la em seu sono de descanso levanta-se e bem devagar e caminha ate sua mochila e retira o pergaminho que estava escrevendo antes ate ser surpreendido por sua amada, ele senta-se novamente perto de Tenten e volta a escrever o poema e concluí-lo. Entediado o rapaz observa sua amada dormir e se distrai em pensamentos.

Analisando a paisagem local, o jovem calcula há quanto tempo ele não vinha a seu oásis secreto. Kankurou pensa em como a paisagem mudou e em como as plantas estavam bem desenvolvidas desde a ultima vez que ele pisara ali. Observando as arvores carregadas de frutos, seu estomago involuntariamente demonstra o sinal de que faz muito tempo que não se alimentara. Com fome kankurou olha Tenten ainda dormindo e pensa que quando sua amada despertar com certeza também estará com muita fome assim como ele. Tendo uma idéia o rapaz levanta-se e recolhe algumas frutas para preparar um café da manhã para ele e para sua amada.

Ao andar pelo oásis recolhendo as frutas o jounin sente um imenso prazer, porque durante muitos anos aquele esconderijo secreto fora seu porto seguro, sua fonte de inspiração e o lugar onde ele pode exercer um de seus talentos mais secretos, o de ser um excelente jardineiro cultivando com carinho arvores frutíferas que hoje serviriam a ele de real importância e fonte de sobrevivência. Realmente ele sabia que ali era um lugar mágico, uma verdadeira jóia rara única escondida no deserto.

Enquanto recolhe os frutos das arvores o rapaz mata sua fome se deliciando com alguns dos frutos das raras arvores que ali existiam. Todos os frutos das arvores do oásis possuíam um gosto extremamente especial devido ao solo e a forma única de cultivo. Kankurou colhe algumas Tâmaras e também algumas maças e prepara um rico café da manha e deixa próximo a sua amada, acompanhado de um belo buquê de flores. Kankurou a observa mais não decide acordar Tenten.

Depois de terminar de se alimentar o jovem vai ate a entrada da caverna para ver o estado da tempestade de areia, que por enquanto parece não ter perdido nem um pouco de sua força deixando claro para o jovem que por já estar familiarizado com esse tipo de situação que a tempestade irá demorar a cessar. Caminhando de volta e observando suas opções de matar seu tempo enquanto sua amada não desperta Kankurou resolve tomar um banho no cristalino lago, que agora ele havia lembrado ser bem gelada. O rapaz mergulha e observa o fundo do lago e seus habitantes incríveis peixes coloridos, que se espantam e foge para vários lados ao ver àquela forma humana entrar no lago.

Ao acordar e abrir lentamente seus olhos Tenten se depara com um belo arranjo de flores e um belíssimo café da manha a base de frutas. A jovem conclui que esse mimo só poderia ter sido feito por seu amado e que naquele instante ela dava por falta. A ninja senta-se e olha ao redor, mas não o vê, então decide tomar seu café antes de procurá-lo, pois naquele momento a fome falava mais alto, fazia muito tempo que não comia nada. Tenten estava experimentando e desfrutando de um excelente café da manha, nunca havia comido frutas tão gostosas. Após concluir seu café da manha ela levanta-se do lugar onde estava e veste o casaco de kankurou e sai à procura de seu amado. Passeando pelo local sem pressa de encontrar Kankurou a jovem aproveita para observar a vista afinal ela também queria conhecer o lindo oásis.

Dentro de pouco tempo caminhando pelo local a ninja avista Kankurou tomando banho. Ela senta-se em uma pedra próxima ao lago e fica observando Kankurou tomando banho distraidamente e a jovem acaba por analisar aquela cena e a comparar com algum quadro de que ela gostaria que se perdurasse em sua memória para sempre. Sentindo a presença de sua tão sonhada flor o rapaz nada em direção a Tenten e a cumprimenta amorosamente com um selinho que acaba por molhá-la e faz com que ela sinta a temperatura da água da gruta na qual se banha seu amado.

Tenten ao ser bem recebida por seu amado sorri e coloca os pés na água. Kankurou como uma forma de expressão de carinho abraça as pernas da moça e coloca sua cabeça apoiada nos joelhos da amada e direcionando sua atenção a sua garota ele pergunta:

- Gostou do café da manhã que eu preparei para você?

- O café estava ótimo. As frutas desse lugar são deliciosas, muito boas mesmo.

- Fico feliz que você tenha gostado meu amor.

- Como? Do que você me chamou?

O rapaz desvia o rosto para o lado para evitar que a menina veja seu rosto ficar rubro de vergonha, mas não surte efeito, pois a garota consegue notar a reação do rapaz e ela ao perceber que ele ficara sem graça pela pergunta acha a atitude do rapaz alem de engraçada realmente fofa. E vendo-o tentar se pronunciar sorri e o olha com um olhar muito amoroso. Então controlado de sua vergonha o rapaz volta a seu rosto novamente para Tenten e pergunta olhando bem no fundo de seus olhos:

- Eu não posso te chamar de meu amor? Bem... Eu sei que não estamos há muito tempo juntos e que por sermos de aldeias diferentes nosso relacionamento vai ser bastante difícil, mas eu gostaria realmente de tentar. Você topa?

- Acho que pelo nível de envolvimento que nós tivemos isso é mais que obviou. E Kankurou eu só te perguntei do que você me chamou porque eu queria ouvir de novo.

Kankurou ao ouvir as palavras da jovem abre um espontâneo sorriso e como impulso de felicidade ele toma impulsão para fora da água e surpreende Tenten com um forte abraço, que acaba por molhar a jovem fazendo-a resmungar:

- Ai! Kankurou cuidado a água está gelada.

- Você se acostuma, vem tomar banho comigo, vem?

A moça pensa um pouco sobre o assunto, mas olhando no fundo dos olhos pidões de seu amado ela decide atender ao pedido do rapaz e retira a única peça de roupa da qual veste e a deixa sobre a pedra. O rapaz a auxilia na sua descida para a piscina natural. Tenten por sua vez o abraça desesperadamente a procura de calor, pois a água para seu corpo que estava agasalhado estava muito fria. Kankurou para distrair sua amada do incomodo frio toma os lábios da jovem em um caloroso beijo. A ação do rapaz é bem sucedida, pois a troca de carinho aquece mais um momento entre os dois.

Encostando-se em uma pedra e colocando-se em uma posição confortável o rapaz sem parar de beijá-la, a suspende em um abraço apertado. Tenten enlaça com suas pernas a cintura do jovem e deixa que o clima e a confortável banheira natural apimentem o momento dos amantes. Todos os sentidos do casal guardam cada sensação e cada pequeno movimento para que esses momentos mágicos sejam lembrados durante a vida inteira, cada beijo louco e desesperado por ar, cada segundo das intensas correntes elétricas de prazer que cada um provocava no outro fazia com que eles sentissem que não só fisicamente mais mentalmente estavam ligados em um amor eterno foi o momento espetacular onde duas almas finalmente se encontraram e ambos sentiram essa completude. Eles sabiam que dali em diante um sem o outro não estariam completos. Então o lago foi outro local naquele oásis em que o casal se amou longamente e curtiu o precioso tempo juntos se conhecendo, descobrindo e explorando todo o prazer que cada um podia dar.

Depois de um prazeroso e mágico momento Tenten e Kankurou ainda dentro da água com os rostos bem colados e abraçadinhos conversam:

- Amor, será que eu estou sonhando? O que estamos vivendo é real? Se for eu quero ficar assim para sempre nesse lugar maravilhoso.

- Mas esse momento já é eterno, ele nunca vai sair das nossas mentes. Ten, você lembra daquele poema que eu estava escrevendo?

- Sim, por que?

- Eu terminei, quer ouvi-lo?

- Claro!

- Bem, eu decidi por o nome dele de integrações e ele começa assim:

_**Integrações**_

Depois de tudo te amarei

Como se fosse sempre antes

Como se de tanto esperar

Sem que te visse nem chegasses

Estivesses eternamente

Respirando perto de mim.

Perto de mim com teus hábitos

Teu colorido e teus pergaminhos

Como estão juntos os países nas lições da academia.

E duas comarcas se confundem

E há um rio perto de um rio

E crescem juntos dois vulcões.

Perto de ti é perto de mim

E longe de tudo é a tua ausência

E é cor de argila a lua

Na noite do deserto

Quando no terror da terra

Juntam-se todas as raízes

E ouve-se soar o silêncio

Com a musica do espanto

O medo é também um caminho

E entre duas pedras pavorosas

Pode marchar com quatro pés

E quatro lábios, a ternura.

Porque sem sair do presente

Que é um anel delicado

Tocamos a areia de ontem

E nas dunas se ensina que o amor

É um arrebatamento repentino

Kankurou pergunta:

- Então o que você achou?

Tente com lagrimas nos olhos fala:

- Nossa! É assim que você se sente quando está comigo?

- Isto é pouco em comparação ao que eu sinto quando estou com você.

- O poema é lindo meu amor, obrigada!

- Quem deve pedir obrigado sou eu, por me fazer sentir o que eu sinto quando estou com você. Vem vamos sair da água porque minha pele já está ficando enrugada de tanto tempo aqui. Quer continuar nossa brincadeira lá fora?

Agora olhando para a garota com seu costumeiro sorrisinho matreiro.

Os dois saem da água e decidem se secar em volta de uma agradável fogueira. Confortáveis e bem acomodados os dois abraçados se beijam e aproveitam o momento juntos para conversarem até pegarem no sono.

Bem desculpa pela demora para aqueles que acompanham essa fanfic, ando muito ocupada, mas pretendo chegar até o fim dela.

Faltam somente dois capítulos para o final. Não deixem de acompanhar, próximo capitulo: **Encontro com o inimigo**.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capitulo 17: Enconto com o inimigo**

**Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Kishimoto.**

**(nota: Volto depois de um longo inverno sem computador, desculpa aqueles que esperaram para ler).**

**No capitulo anterior você leu:**

Os dois saem da água e decidem se secar em volta de uma agradável fogueira. Confortáveis e bem acomodados os dois abraçados se beijam e aproveitam o momento juntos para conversarem até pegarem no sono.

**Capitulo 17: Encontro com o inimigo**

Aninhada nos braços de seu amante Tenten desperta de seu sono e sentido uma leve diferença atmosferica levanta e procura ver a origem de tal fato. Ao chegar a entrada do seu refugio percebe que temivel tempestade de areia acabou. De subto a jovem sente uma ponta de tristesa ao ver o céu de novo azul aquilo simbolizava que seu belo conto de fada chegara ao fim e para piorar em breve teria de enfrentar um misterioso inimigo.

Pensamentos negativos percoriam pela cabeça de Tenten eles eram somente uma antecipação dos medos que poderiam ocorrer se por acaso visse seu amado ferido, porem ela era uma habil ninja e não permitiria que esse tipo de pensamento a governasse, não mesmo. A forma fisica encontrada pela jovem para ajudar sua mente a esquecer esses pensamento derotistas foi balançar a cabeça e se focar em seu objetivo principal o motivo de ela ter cido envida para essa missão, ela era uma ninja de Konoha enviada a trabalho a Suna e agora mais do que nunca era a hora de mostrar serviço. A jovem caminha na direção de Kankuro e volta a deitar ao seu lado, observando o rapaz dormindo com o rosto sereno ela faz um leve carinho e o desperta com um longo e demorado beijo. O rapaz lentamente abre os olhos e mira nos olhos de Tenten, com um lindo sorriso no rosto e um penetrante olhar doce que somente o jovem possui ele a sauda, mas percebe que por trás do lindo sorriso e do olhar da amada algo a incomoda e com uma voz ainda carregada de sono o jovem pergunta:

- O que está preocupando a minha flor do deserto?

E a jovem se pondo sentada ao lado dele responde:

-O que me incomoda é que a tempestade acabou, Kusso! Por mim ficava aqui o resto da minha vida.

Sentando ao lado dela e a abraçando ele responde:

- Por mim tambem ficava aqui , mas...

-Eu sei.(interronpendo) – Um dever de um ninja vem primeiro.

Os dois ninjas se poem de pé e começam a levantar acampamento. Observando Tenten terminar de se vestir apropriadamente para a batalha Kankurou começa dizer quais serão as estrategias escolhidas para surpreender o inimigo e continuou dando as ordens:

- Dentro de uma hora partiremos rumo ao ponto de interceptação do inimigo. Tenten, minha flor, por favor encha os nossos cantis com água enquanto eu termino de me vestir?

Tenten obedece prontamente e depois a garota volta a presença de Kankurou que já está vestido e meche em uma especie de tinta roxa deixando a jovem curiosa: - O que é isso?

- É a tinta que uso para pintar meu rosto ela ajuda a esconder as feiçoes de sentimento me deixando um pouco menos previsivel.

- Hum! Legal, posso te ajudar a se pintar?

- Hum...( pensamento: será que devo deixar? Que mal vai fazer.)... Pode.

- Legal!( Mais do que animada)

Tenten animada pega o pequeno pote de tinta da mão de Kankurou e começa a pinta-lo demora uns dois minutos e o rapaz curioso com as formas que o dedo da jovem desenhava sobre seu rosto pergunta: - E aí? Ficou pronto?

- Só mais um ninutinho.

Falando dessa forma a jovem mais aparenta ser uma criança no jardim de infancia ela demora mais um pouquinho e segurando o riso diz: - Está pronto. Kankuro olha seu reflexo na água da nascente e ci pra trás de susto e grita:

- Há ! Nem pensar eu estou parecendo aquele criminoso da Akatisuki aquele tal de tobi.

- HA HA HA HA HA

- É melhor eu me pintar sem ajuda.

-Não. HA ... por favor deixa eu te pintar.

- Não sei não...

- Deixa...

- Tá ok...

Kankurou dá uma segunda chance a garota e ela volta a pinta-lo. Novamente segurando o riso a garota diz: - Está pronto. O rapaz novamente olha seu reflexo na e faz uma cara bem feia para Tenten enquanto essa ri até chorar, pois o rapaz agora está com o rosto todo pintado parecendo com a vez que Naruto tirou sua primeira foto como genim. Aborecido e com o rosto todo pintado o garoto olha de forma seria para sua amada que estava tendo um ataque de tanto rir, com isso o rapaz reclama:

- Poxa! Tenten, para de brincar assim você vai acabar com a tinta toda.

-Ok! Kkkkk, desculpa, mas você ficou engraçadinho. Me deixa fazer direito agora. Vem cá!

- Faz direito por favor.

-Estou fazendo espera...só mais um segundinho e... está pronto. Viu nem demorou?

Dessa vez a jovem pintou corretamente o rapaz com o tipico desenho em forma de T e vendo seu rosto pintado corretamente Kankurou puxa Tenten para e seu colo e fala: - agora sou eu quem irá te pintar- pegando tinta da mão da jovem e passando suavemente no rosto da garota diz: -Agora está pronto- Tenten vai olhar seu reflexo na água e vê que Kankurou a pintou de gatinha e ouve seu amado dizer:

-Agora sim está parecida com a mulher que eu conheço e que é minha.

- Eu por acaso sou uma gatinha?

- Não

Kankurou agarra de surpresa Tenten e continua a falar enquanto beija o pescoço da jovem: - É minha leoa. Tenten fica vermelha pelo comentário do amado. desamarando os cabelos da garota e beijando-a com pequenos selinhos o rapaz faz um pedido um tanto possecivo:

- Minha linda, me promete uma coisa?

- Oque?

- Que depois que isso tudo acabar vai ficar comigo e ser minha... quero dizer só minha e que só vai deixar seus cabelos soltos somente pra mim?

- Nossa! Isso foi muito possecivo sabia? Mas eu só aceito seu pedido se você me prometer que só eu vo ver seu rosto sem essas pinturas. Somente com essas condições eu aceito seu pedido.

- Feito é justo. E mais uma coisa eu só sou ciumento com as coisas que realmente me importam.

-Está bem ciumento eu entendi.

Os dois terminam de arrumar as coisas e saem do oásis. Ao chegarem a porta de saida ao final das escadas os dois juntos olham para trás eem seguida sem que percebam se olham e com um olhar amoroso sorriem. Kankurou estende a mão para Tenten e segura sua mão e as entrelaçam. Com a mão entrelaçada a dele ele leva a mão da jovem até a boca e lhe dá um beijo em sinal de respeito e profundo amor. Os dois então dão o ultimo passo para sair do local que se amaram pela primeira vez e que recordarão durante sua vida toda em seus sonhos.

De volta ao mundo real o ritmo agora é outro e a jornada rumo ao ponto de interceptação é apreçada. O local de uma nova batalha já estava em seus campos de visão. O inimigo tambem chegara na hora, nenhum deles nem mesmo depois daquela horivel tempestade havia perdido a noção da hora. Lá estavam eles Kankurou, Tenten e o inimigo até agora secreto. Kankurou dá dois passos frente em direção do inimigo e Tenten fica parda um pouco mais atras, porem sem baixar a guarda. Ao olhar para aquele homem de capa vermelha e cicatrizes grotescas no rosto com um enorme sorriso ameaçador Kankuro somente fala o nome de seu inimigo: - Mofua Sumori . O inimigo ouvindo seu nome dá dois passos a frente e e exclama com uma expreção malevola e sarcastica:

-Sabaku no Kankurou, como você cresceu! A ultima vez que eu te vi você era um fedelho chorão.

O rapaz com a expreção séria porem serena pergunta: - O que faz aqui Mofua Sumori?

- Que pergunta idiota Sabaku no Kankurou. Até parece que você não sabe a resposta. Só vim completar as ordens que me foram dadas pelo meu Sensei Sasori,Que é acabar com o Kasekage. Assim como fizemos com alguns dos outros anteriores. Foi uma pena não ter matado seu pai, esse conseguiu seunir a alguem pior que ele que acabou o matando. Kankurou fecha as mãos como forma de tentar se acalmar enquanto seu inimigo o insulta, enquanto isso o rapaz observa atentamente as atitudes de seu inimigo até que esse para de falar e olha para Tenten e pergunta:

-Quem é essa bela kunoishi? Que coisa Sabaku você ainda não conseguiu largar a barra da saia de uma mulher? E pela bandana vocês tiveram de pedir ajuda a Konoha.

Kankurou continua a observar sem perder a calma até que Mofua Sumori completa: - Sabe Sabaku depois que eu te matar eu vou aproveitar um pouco o belo corpo da Kunoishi que te acompanha.

Tenten revoltada fala: - Cala a boca seu BAKA pervertido.

-É bem nervosinha ela né? Igual sua irmã. Sabaku.

Kankurou com uma expreção seria porem já irritado diz: - Você veio aqui para lutar ou pra ficar perguntando sobre minha familia?

Ao termino das palavras do rapaz Mofua Sumori dá um salto para trás e inicia um ataque com uma das suas marionetes, sendo ele aluno de Sasori Mestre das marionetes Sumori é tão habilidoso quanto seu sensei. Kankurou em resposta resposta salta para trás e puxa um de seus pergaminhos invocando suas marionetes de ataque. Tenten tambem toma posição de ataque protegendo a guarda de Kankurou que avisa a jovem ninja para se proteger de todos os ataques de armas do inimigo pois este como Sassori usa veneno em todas as suas armas. Kankurou pede tambem a Tenten que que esta só ataque quando for requisitada. Com a intenção de contribuir no elemento surpresa. Concordando a garota se mantem em posição mais logo é obrigada a atacar, pois o inimigo tambem desferi ataques tanto a Kankurou com a ela. A luta se torna mais intença, Tenten e Kankurou começam a se proteger mais do que atacar. Kankurou disferi um golpe que acaba por ferir seu ponente, mas isso não é o suficiente para dar por vencida a batalha, seu inimigo era um jonim experiente e assima de tudo muitissimo habilidoso. Sumori ataca com um golpe muito forte e consegue guebrar uma das marionetes de Kankurou deixando-o por um minuto com a guarda baixa e atinge o braço do rapaz. Envenenando-o instantaneamente.

Tenten lança o ataque Buki no Shouheki (muralha de armas) conseguindo que o inimigo recue um pouco dando a Kankurou a possibiliade de Kankurou recuperar sua guarda e invocar sua marionete Kuoari já que Karasu havia sido destruida. O rapaz sente sua mente um tanto alterada por causa do veneno que lhe fora injetado após ter sid ferido pelo inimigo. A kunoishi ao observar seu companheiro de batalha se preocupa pois percebe que o ninja já está sendo afetado pelo veneno deixando-o mais lento. Com isso a garota se ve obrigada a intencificar os ataques e tomar a liderança com intenção de protege-lo. Usando o soushouryuu (dragões gemeos levantados). Atirando armas em todas as direções onde as marionetes do inimigo se localizam.

Mofua Sumori era verdadeiramente um inimigo habilidozo e implacável. Kankurou sabia que a luta com ele seria uma das mais difíceis que já tivera e teria de usar não só as habilidades tinteriteiro ou seja de manipulador de marionetes mas a astucia e a vantagem de ter uma companheira de batalha que além de lançar armas a longa distancia tambem é uma boa lutadora de taijutsus ou seja luta bem corpo a corpo. A melhor forma de atacar era encuralando o se inimigo, mas Sumori não er nada burro, por isso a cada ataque de Kankurou ele não só atacava o rapaz mas impedia de Kankurou se separar de Tenten atacando tambem a moça deixando ela sempre a sua vista para que ela não usasse taijutsus pois ele sabia bem que os especialistas em marionetes tende a lutar de forma mais recuada pois isso ajuda na defesa.

A luta se intencifica e Kankurou sente dificuldades de concentrar seu chakara por causa do veneno que se espalha rapidamente em seu corpo, Tenten assume a luta e o rapaz agora troca de papeis com jovem protegendo-a enquanto a ninja lança ataques sobre Sumori. A batalha parece estar empatada mas Tenten começa a se preocupar com o fato de já estar quase sem chakara, então investe em usar saltos e golpes de taijustsus para se esquivar do ataque do inimigo. Tenten salta e rodopia no ar como uma dança frenetica e agitada para se manter de qualquer forma longe dos ataques. Kankurou continua a ser atacado seus movimentos defesa já não são tão rapidos como antes e com isso a jovem se aproxima dele para tentar protege-lo da melhor forma possivel até que seu amado cai e faz com que Tenten se distraia por um segundo a ponto de quase ser atingida.

Sumori ao ver Kankurou no chão se aproxima rapidamente para lançar um super ataque a fim de mata-lo. Por efeito avançado do veneno o rapaz está zonzo e desorientado e Tenten ao ver a situação dele vai ao seu encontro porem acaba ficando sem chances de reagir ao ataque por falta de tempo. Sua única reação possivel foi entrar na frente de Kankurou e receber todo o golpe na barriga feito pelo inimigo. Com o golpe a menina só possue forças de lançar seu ultimo ataque certeiro a Sumori. Uma das adagas que havia sido presenteada por seu amado no passeio ao mercado banhada de chakara direto no coração atravessando-o e o matando instantâneamente.

Um grito rouco e desperado sai da garganta de Kankurou ao sentir o sangue de sua amada ao tocar seu rosto. Durante aquele segundo que parece passar em camera lenta o rapaz caido ao chão vê sua amada entrando em sua frente e recebendo um golpe violentissimo na barriga porem matando o inimigo e caindo lentamente nos braços de seu amado. Com o coração acelerado e um terrivel gosto de sangue na boca, Kankurou é tomado pelo desepero de ter sua amada em suas mãos gravemente ferida. Ele a olha desesperado e em resposta só recebe de volta um infantil olhar assustado mas consiente de que havia cido gravimente ferida e por consequencia envenenada, depois de seu ato subito de coragem.

Os olhos de Tenten começam a ficar pesados fazendo com que el sinta vontade de fecha-los deixando mais desesperadoo rapaz que a acudia, Chorando Kankurou implora para que Tenten permaneça de olhos abertos. Mesmo com o veneno tendo tomado todo o seu corpo e o deixando fraco o rapaz carrega a moça desesperadamente para Suna, tentando a todo custo uma forma de salvar a vida de seu amor. Kankurou consegue com muitissima dificuldade chegar aos portões de Suna e lá eles logo são acudidos as perças pelos ninjas da cidade, que os levam as preças para o hospital. Tenten é levada para sala de cirurgia enquanto isso em Kankurou é aplicado o antidoto para o veneno deixando-o apagado por mais de oito horas.

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e o proximo é fim. Finalmente postei desculpa a demora e os erros. **

**Proximo capitulo 18: A flor mais rara**

**Bjssss e até lá. **


End file.
